Falling Forever Towards Remembering (SCRIPT VERSION)
by Soleil0623
Summary: One night Ben and Denny are just watching the camp when an explosion goes off. They, and other people, go to check it out and find a girl, that looks around Ben's age, and her younger brother, that looks 6 or 7. Ben recognizes the girl and her brother from before the invasion. What will happen when she wakes up? (It has A LOT more than just drama and romance. Duh!) Please R&R!
1. Part 1: Coming Back

_** A/N: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES AT ALL! I JUST OWN THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE EVENTS THAT OCCUR! **_

:) **_I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! _** (:

**Jade and her younger brother, Jason, run away from the skitters and mechs that chase after them. A bomb goes off while sending Jade and Jason through the air. A skitter starts to come near them while Jade holds onto where she got shot as she's dragging herself to a knife. Then she lifts herself up as well as putting the knife into the skitter's mouth instantly killing it. Jasses drops to the concrete unconcious while the 2nd Mass comes to take Jade and Jason to Dr. Glass. Shows them in a hospital like area. Jade starts to wake up and scoots herself away from the people surrounding the cot she lies in.**

** Jade:**

Who are you?! Where am I?! Where's Jason?! Where is he?! Where's Jason?!

**Anne Glass:**

It's okay. Jason is over there and I-

**Jade jumps out of the bed while dodging everyone's hand that's trying to put her back onto the cot as she runs over to Jason. Jason starts to wake up as soon as Jade gets to him.**

** Jason:**

Jade? What happened? Where are we? What happened to mom and dad?

**Jade:**

It's okay Jason. You got a mild concussion when we were thrown into the building

after the explosion and you got a fractured wrist.

**Anne Glass:**

How'd you know that? You just got here and we didn't really talk about all the things

that happened.

**Tom Mason:**

Come on, Anne. You don't remember what Jade knows this kind of stuff? Did you forget?

** Anne Glass:**

Sorry, I guess I just forgot. I-

**Jade:**

How'd you know my name?

**Hal:**

Come on, Jade. Don't play games with us.

**Jade:**

What games?! And how do you know me?!

**Tom Mason:**

You seriously don't remember us, well besides Denny since you've never met her?

**Jade:**

Why should I? I've never even met you all before?

**Jason:**

I remember you guys, unless that doesn't make a difference.

**Anne Glass:**

It does, but how come she doesn't?

**Jason:**

She just- she lost her memory. She only remembered her family and the things she learned before.

**Ben:**

(says angrily) Then how come she doesn't remember us? We knew her before this all happened.

**Tom Mason:**

Ben, there's no need to be angry or aggravated. Its not-

**Ben:**

It's not- what? Her fault? I know it's not but seriously dad. It doesn't add up, at all! Come on, Denny,

let's go.

**Ben and Denny leave, leaving them all astonished.**

**Tom Mason:**

Hal, why don't you and Maggie go get Jade and Jason some food? Who knows how long

it's been since they've ate anything. And why don't you go and hang out with Ben, Matt?

**Hal:**

Okay, come on Maggie and Matt.

**Hal and Maggie go to get the food while Matt goes to find Ben and Denny while leaving Anne and Tom with Jade and Jason in, is what now, the infirmary. **

**Anne Glass:**

After you guys finish eating, I expect you to get some rest. So, you should probably

get back into that cot of yours for the moment. Okay?

**Jade:**

Okay, but could I have it over here so I can be with Jason?

**Anne Glass:**

Sure, and plus I know you won't take no for an answer.

**Jade:**

Yah, you're right. Thanks by the way.

* * *

**Shows Ben, Denny, and Matt talking.**

**Matt:**

I wonder why she doesn't remember us. I mean, it doesn't make any sense.

**Denny:**

Why? How come it's so shocking?

**Matt:**

Well, we knew her before the invasion, and her and Ben-

**Ben:**

Shut up, Matt!

**Denny:**

Are you okay, Benji?

**Ben:**

No, and what have I told you about calling me that?! I just-

leave me alone right now.

**Ben walks away leaving Matt and Denny shocked.**

** Denny:**

What got under his skin?

**Matt:**

I have no idea, but it might be him. Like, haven't you

noticed that he's been changing so much lately. Even

more now since we found Jade and Jason. He was there

when they took her, he's been taking it pretty ruff, he

blames himself for some odd reason.

**Denny:**

That doesn't make sense, they were just friends, right?

**Matt:**

Oh, but they weren't "just friends". You have a lot of

catching up to do. Well, anyways, what do you think

of Jade so far?

**Denny:**

She sounds okay, I guess.

**Matt:**

You'll like her more once you get to know her more, and

her brother, Jason. Him and I were really good friends,

even though he is younger than me. It really makes me

wish all this didn't happen. To have my old friends still

here, everyone being happy, and my mom the most.

I just- I miss everything.

** Denny:**

I know exactly what you mean, Matt.

* * *

** (Days past) Jade and Jason are walking around. Ben sees them and goes up to them.**

** Ben:**

Hey Jade and Jason.

**Jade:**

Oh, hey. Ben, right?

**Ben:**

Yah, so what are you two up to?

**Jade:**

We were just walking. I didn't really like being cooped up in the tent they're

using as a hospital and we wanted some fresh air. You're welcome to join us

if you'd like?

**Ben:**

Sure. So, what happened to you? Like, when they took you away?

** Jason:**

She doesn't like talking about it.

**Ben:**

Sorry Jade. I shouldn't have-

**Jade:**

Jace, I'm going to give you to the count of three to run.

**Jason starts to run away as fast as he can.**

** Jade:**

One...

**Ben:**

Jade, what are you doing?

**Jade:**

Two... Three..!

**Jade starts to run after Jason and Ben starts to follow her like he has no choice then he bumps into Denny.**

** Denny:**

What the heck, Benji?!

**Ben:**

Would you stop calling me that?!... Are you okay, I didn't mean

to bump into you?

**Denny:**

I'm fine. What are you doing anyways? Chasing after something?

Never-mind, but did you see Jade?

**Ben:**

Yes and why?

**Denny:**

No reason, it's just- I think she ran into the woods for some reason.

**Ben:**

What?! And you didn't go after them? We have to go after them.

Now!

**Ben and Denny start to run towards the woods when they start to hear a scream.**

* * *

** Shows Jade running after Jason in the woods. Jade catches up to Jason and play tackles him to the ground.**

** Jade:**

Got you-

**Jade gets up and doubles over in pain.**

** Jason:**

Jade?! Jade?! Are you okay?!

**Jade:**

Ahh! No. Jace. Get. Back. To. Camp. I. Hear. Them. They-they're. Near. Run!

**Jason starts to run back to camp while Jade drops to the ground still in agony. A skitter appears and comes towards Jade. Jade screams. The skitter gets onto Jade trying to take her away while she tries to fight ,but has her pinned down. Jade continues to scream. Ben and Denny start to come into view ,and Ben takes out his knife while digging it into the skitter's throat killing it instantly. Ben goes over to Jade to see if she's okay while Jade clings her arms around Ben, hugging him. Jade starts to cry.**

** Jade:**

Thank you. I-I was so scared. Just- thank you so much.

**Ben:**

It's okay. Why don't we get you back to camp. Okay?

**Jade nods her head and they get up to walk back to camp.**

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! :P I should have more up soon, sorry if I finished it to soon. I do have more written down but I have to go to bed soon. Hopefully I'll have more up and loading soon. Thanks so much for reading and let me know if you have any ideas or anything for this story. I'm also going to write this story as a story instead of a script, and I'll also write it starting from season 1 & 2 if you would like to use that as a set-up for this one. Just let me know! :) Remember, I DO NOT own Falling Skies at all. Other info.: Jade is Ben's age and Jason is 6/7, you choose. This story would not be done if I didn't have my awesome old song playlist. The playlist consist of: Electric Light Orchestra(Telephone Lines, Don't bring me down, Evil women, Strange magic, Ma-ma-ma belle, and Mr. blue sky), Moby(We are all made of stars, in this world, and extreme ways(I know he's not technically old music but I don't know)), The Cars(Just what I needed), Chicago(Hard to say I'm sorry), Pat Benatar(Heartbreaker), Highway to Hell by ACDC, Golden Earrings( When the lady smiles, Twilight zone, and Radar love), Brass monkey by The Beastie Boys, Hurt by Johnny Cash, This is how we do it by Montell Jordan, Won't get fooled again by The Who, James Morrison- Broken Strings, Get Lucky by Daft punk, Sly Fox- Lets go all the way, My Sharona by The Knack, Play that funky music white boy by Wild Cherry, Don't you forget about me by Simple Minds, Sonny and Cher- a cowboy's work is never done, The smashing pumpkins- tonight tonight, Smoke on the water- Deep Purple, Queen- crazy little thing called love, The proclaimers- I'm gonna be(500 miles), Der Kommisar- After the fire, Nelly Furtado- I'm like a bird, & Harden my heart by Quarterflash. Hopefully you'll check those out because they are awesome and amazing songs. Byeee! :P :)**_


	2. Part 2: Remembering

_**A/N: Disclaimer:**__** I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES, JUST THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE THINGS THAT HAPPEN.**__** Hi! I'm going to try to at least post a new "part" each day or each couple of days. Hopefully you like it so far! :) So, what is Jade? Deharnessed? What should I make her? Deharnessed or make something up? Let me know for ideas! ;) Enjoy!**_

** Jade, Ben and Denny walk back to camp without talking. Jason runs up to Jade as soon as she comes into view.**

**Jason: **

Jade! Are you okay?! I was so worried!

** Everyone looks in their direction after he says that. Tom and Weaver come up to them.**

**Weaver:**

What the heck is going on here? And why is everyone standing there like they just saw a new alien? Get back to what you were doing would you.

**Ben: **

Kernel Weaver, it was okay. It's just that-

**Weaver:**

I wasn't asking you Ben. I was asking Jade and Jason. Why did you guys go past the perimeter we're suppose to stay in?

**Jason:**

It-

**Jade:**

It was my fault Kernel Weaver. I ran past the perimeter and Jason followed me. Then, Ben and Denny came and killed the skitter that attacked us.

**Weaver:**

There were skitters? Where? Were they close? If they were we need to-

**Tom:**

No. That doesn't sound right. Why would they be so near? It doesn't add up, but it's good to say that all of you are safe. I'll go with Hal, Maggie, and Anthony to check it out. I'll let you know, Kernel, if we see any sort-of activity of skitters and mechs.

**Weaver:**

Okay. Go get them as soon as possible and search. We need to know so we can clear out if there are. You're all dismissed.

** Ben, Denny, Jason, and Jade leave while Tom goes to get Hal, Maggie, and Anthony to check the area.** **Shows Hal, Maggie, Tom, and Anthony in the woods.**

**Hal:**

Dada? I don't get it. Why would they be so close if they never knew we even came this way?

**Maggie:**

Yeah. I'm not accusing anyone or anything, but since Jade and Jason came back, a couple of strange things have occurred. And, Karen's dead, so the overlords and skitters couldn't possibly know we are here anyways. Nothing adds up, Tom.

**Tom:**

Yeah, I know. Not the part about Jade and Jason, but the part about them not having a single fragment that we're here.

**Anthony:**

Do you think that maybe I should ask Jade and Jason about all of this? Like if they've had any contact with the overlords, skitters, etc.?

**Tom:**

No!.. No. They wouldn't do that.

**Hal:**

No offense, dad, but Jade was taken by them. How do we not know that they put a harness on her, or an eyeworm like they did to you, me, and Lourdes?

**Tom:**

If that is the case, I'm not saying it is, but I don't want to be the one to break the news to everyone, especially Ben. He already took it hard on them taking her, and she was close to everyone and that would break their hearts to loose her again. Us too... Well, it seems to be clear, for now anyways. Let report back to Weaver and let him know. And I need to talk to Anne and Lourdes to see if they can help me find out if anything is going on with Jade, Jason,.. Anyone.

**Shows Ben, Denny, Jade, and Jason talking in a tent.**

**Ben:**

Jade? Why did you say it was your fault? I'm not saying it was anyone's fault, but you're not the one that ran into the woods first.

**Jade:**

Not all of it was a lie. I was the one that chased after Jason and he just happened to run out of the perimeter on accident. He's only six, he's not going to know where it ends.

**Ben:**

I know, but I might have to tell Kernel Weaver the truth.

**Jade:**

Ben? Please don't. He'll blame Jason for everything and it's not his fault. Please? For Jason's sake?

**Ben:**

Okay, fine. I'll be back, I'm going to get some water. Do you guys want anything?

**Jade:**

My memory back, but no. I'm fine. Thanks.

**Denny:**

I'm fine, Benji.

**Jason:**

I'll have some water. Can I come, also?

**Ben:**

Sure. As long as it's okay with Jade.

**Jade:**

Yeah, it's okay. Go.

** Ben and Jason leave leaving Denny and Jade alone.**

**Denny:**

So, you and Ben were close? And you seem very protective of your brother.

**Jade:**

Yes to your last statement and I don't know to your question. I mean, everyone knows and remembers me, but it makes me sad that I don't have a clue who they are. The only people I remembered is my family and the last memory I have of the invasion is such a blur. I just sort-of remember what they did to me, but they're mainly fragments.

**Denny:**

So, you don't remember anything about Ben? The fact that he's de-harnessed? That you should stay away from him?

**Jade:**

No. Nothing. He's de-harnessed? What does that mean and why should I stay away from him?

**Denny:**

De-harnessed is when you got those alien parasite things on your backs for the aliens to control you and then someone used a blowtorch to take it off safely, but your spikes didn't go away. That's what Ben and I are. And you need to stay from him, just... because.

**Jade:**

So? What's the difference between de-harnessed people and non-de-harnessed people? And he seems to be the only one to help me with my memory besides Jason.

**Denny:**

I don't care. Just stay away from him or I'll make your life a living h-

**Ben and Jason come back into the tent.**

**Ben:**

Hey. I hope I didn't ruin anything did I?

**Denny:**

No, not at all.

**Ben:**

Would it be okay if I could talk to Jade alone for a couple minutes?

**Denny:**

Yeah. I'll take Jason to your tent Jade since it's getting late.

**Jade:**

Okay. Thanks.

**Denny and Jason leave leaving Ben and Jade alone in the tent that Ben and his brothers and dad sleep in.**

**Jade:**

What did you want to talk to me about, Ben? And more importantly, why alone?

**Ben:**

I don't know, I just wanted to help you with your memory.

**Jade:**

Okay... How?

**Ben:**

Umm...

**Ben walks over to Jade and grabs her face in his hands.**

**Jade:**

Ben?! What are you doing?!

**Ben starts to kiss her and then Denny comes in.**

**Denny:**

What the?

**Jade moves away from Ben towards the entrance to the tent.**

**Jade:**

Uh. I have- I got to go.

**Jade runs out of the tent to hers. Jade gets to her tent but Jason isn't there. Jason is talking with Matt outside the tent and Jade plops to the ground after she's inside the tent. Shows Jade's memory:**

** Shows a hallway in a high school with only a few other students. Jade walks up to a group of three girls.**

**Jade:**

Hi, my name is Jade and I just moved here from Kentucky. Do you know where Mr. Ross, Biology room is?

**Girl #1:**

Excuse me?

**Jade:**

I said do-

**Girl #2:**

She knows what you said idiot.

**Girl #3:**

Just stay away loser.

**Girl #1 knock Jade's books to the floor and Girl #2 and 3 kick her books around.**

**Jade:**

Well, at least I know who the B's are now.

**Girl #1:**

What did you say?

**Jade:**

Nothing.

**Girl #2:**

No. We heard you say something. Now what did you say?!

**Jade:**

I just said that I know who the B's are now.

** Girl #1 throws a punch at Jade but she dodges it. Then girl #2 and 3 grab Jade's arms behind her back.**

**Girl #1:**

Now, why don't we go outside.

**Show them outside the school with a couple people following them.**

**Girl #2:**

Now, where should we start, Lisa?

**Lisa:**

Hmmm... How about her pretty little face? Oh, wait. She doesn't have one, well at least not after this.

** Lisa throws a punch at Jade's face, hitting her nose in the matter while girl #2 and 3 are still holding her arms. Blood starts to come from Jade's nose when Lisa throws another punch at Jade's jaw. Then Lisa gives girl #2 and 3 a nod for them to drop Jade to the ground, and they do so. Lisa gets into Jade's face.**

**Lisa:**

Let this be a lesson loser!

**Lisa kicks Jade in the ribs and leave with girl #2 and 3. Ben sees Jade and runs over to her to help her up.**

**Ben:**

Hey! Are you okay? You should probably put some ice on that.

**Jade:**

I'm fine. Just- just leave me alone right now.

** Jade leaves. Shows another memory, a short one showing Jade and Ben having their first kiss with each-other. Shows Jade back in her tent after processing her memories. She starts to cry and then someone comes into the tent. She stops crying while whipping her tears away.**

**Jade:**

Jason? Jason, it's okay. I'm fine it's ok-

** Jade gets up while she's talking and turns around along with someone digging a knife in her side. Jade looks up to see that it's Denny.**

**Denny:**

I told you to stay away from Ben.

**Denny takes the dagger out while Jade drops to the floor. Denny puts away her knife and starts to scream.**

**Denny:**

Ahh! Someone help! Jade- I don't know what happened! She's bleeding! Someone help!

** Anne, Jason, Lourdes, and some other people come into the tent. Jason, Tom, and Hal help Jade up and carry her to the tent they're using as a hospital.**

**Lourdes:**

Denny. Denny. It's okay, what happened?

**Denny:**

I don't know. I came in here to check on her to find her laying on the ground in a pile of blood, her blood. Then I didn't know what to do so I started to scream for help.

**Lourdes:**

Okay. It's okay, Denny. We're going to take care of her. It'll be okay, it's not your fault. But who would do something like this? Who do you know would want to hurt Jade?

**Denny:**

I don't know, but can I help you find out who did it? It's the least I can do?

**Lourdes:**

Of course. Would you not mind telling Ben? I know it'll be bad to break the news to him ,but I know that he'll want to know.

**Denny:**

Of course not! I'll tell Ben right now.

**Denny runs out of the tent towards Ben's. Denny charges into his tent.**

**Ben:**

Denny?! What's wrong?! There was a scream, who was it?

**Denny:**

It was me! Listen! Jade's hurt, I went to check on her and she was laying on the ground in her blood. Anne and Lourdes are working on it right now.

**Ben:**

I have to go! I have to go see her and I don't care if someone tries to stop me! Who would do something like that?

**Denny:**

Beats me, but I asked Lourdes if I could help to find out who did it.

**Ben:**

Okay. I have to go, see you later. Bye!

**Ben runs out of the tent towards the hospital tent leaving Denny there. Shows Denny doing an evil smirk.**

_**A/N: What do you think? Sorry it was short. Also, I have nothing against Denny, but I thought it would be interesting to make her like that. I have much more devious ideas coming up in my twisted little mind because, well, IT'S FALLING SKIES! All sorts of twisted things happen in Falling Skies. Anyways, I have way more in store for you. Hope you enjoyed this, I couldn't have finished thins without the amazing group(s) and singer(s) like: Imagine Dragons, Coldplay, The Black Eyed Peas, Adele, Florence & The Machine, Ed Sheeran, and Paramore. Until next time, KEEP WATCHING FALLING SKIES AND READING MY STORIES! Thanks! :P P.S. Let me know if you have any ideas for upcoming things or a different fanfic. **_


	3. Part 3: Dying

_**A/N: Thank you so so much for reading my fanfic! Please tell your friends about it and stuff. Thanks for joining me on this awesome journey, and I know that I've only written 2 parts, soon to be 3 after this. I just love writing scripts and this especially, and I would like to maybe do this for my job because, well, I want to either be an actress or any job in the filmmaking business for a job. I've always been interested in it, and if that doesn't work out, I want to be either a chef or artist. What about you? Let me know and let me know if you have any ideas you'd maybe like me to use in this story. I already have a really devious plan but it's nt going to happen in this chapter so don't get TOO excited. ENJOY! :P :)**_

** Ben waits outside the tent that they're using as a hospital for now. Shows Lourdes and Dr. Glass standing around Jade getting ready to do their best to heal her.**

**Anne:**

Lourdes? Can you get some gloves, cloth, water, and bandages?

**Lourdes goes to get the materials Anne asked for while Anne lifts Jade's shirt far enough for her to see what the damage is. Lourdes returns with some gloves, bandages, some cloth and water.**

**Anne:**

Okay. Lourdes? I'll need you to clean the wound as much as you can and clean as much blood of as you can. Alright? And when your done we'll patch her up.

** Lourdes starts to clean the blood and wound while Anne gets her gloves on. Then Anne grabs some bandages as Lourdes finishes what she was doing. Shows Jade laying on the cot breathing with lourdes checking on her and the other patients. Anne walks out of the tent over to Ben. Ben instantly stands up along with Jason.**

**Jason:**

Is she okay? Can I see her?

**Anne:**

Yes, she's fine. You ca go in there to see her, but she's still unconscious. Hopefully it didn't damage her that much and she'll be up and running soon enough.

** Jason walks into the tent leaving Ben and Anne outside.**

**Ben:**

Are you sure she'll be okay?

**Anne:**

Yes, it doesn't look that deep enough to kill or permanently damage her. She-

**Jason comes running out of the tent towards Anne and Ben.**

**Jason:**

Dr. Glass?! Lourdes needs you! She said something's wrong with Jade! Jade's not breathing!

**Jason starts to run back into the tent followed by Ben and Anne. Shows Lourdes standing next to Jade's cot. Anne goes over to Jade and checks for a heart rate.**

**Anne:**

I can't find a heart rate. I'll have to do CPR. Lourdes get the pump.

**Anne starts to do CPR on Jade while Lourdes puts the mouth pump into Jade's mouth and starts to press on it. Anne looks at Lourdes as she starts to stop doing CPR.**

**Ben:**

No! No! Keep going! Don't let what happened to Jimmy happen to her! Keep going!

**Anne:**

I'm sorry. She's gone.

**Jason:**

Jade?

**Anne:**

Lourdes take him out of here.

**Lourdes:**

Come on, Jason. It's okay.

**Jason:**

No! I want to be here with Jade when she wakes up! She can't- she can't die!

**Anne:**

Lourdes take him out of here! Get Tom and Alexis!

**Lourdes takes Jason by the arms dragging him out of the tent. Shows Anne and Ben by Jade's cold and lifeless body. Ben starts to cry.**

**Anne:**

I'm so sorry, Ben.

**Lourdes, Tom, and Alexis come in.**

**Tom:**

What happened?

**Anne:**

I don't know. She was here unconscious and then... She just gave up. Tom, can I talk to you and Lourdes alone over here?

**Lourdes, Anne, and Tom go the other side of the tent. Alexis goes up to Ben and Jade's lifeless body. Alexis places her hand gently on Jade's forehead and then another one where Jade's heart is. She holds it there for a moment and then Anne runs up and grabs Alexis.**

**Anne:**

Alexis?! What are you doing?

**Alexis:**

Helping.

**Everyone looks at each other while Alexis' eyes are on Jade. Then everyone shifts their eyes to Jade and look at her for a moment then hear a gasp. Jade's chest starts to move up and down again very slowly then at a normal speed, and then Jade opens her eyes.**

**Jade:**

What happened? Where am I?

**Ben:**

Jade?! Oh, thank God!

**Anne:**

I-I don't understand. What did you do, Alexis?

**Alexis:**

I told you. Helping.

**Tom:**

Well, let's just be happy that we won't here Ben mopping again about loosing Jade. How'd you do that anyways, Alexis?

**Alexis:**

I don't know. My body just... did. You asked the same question for when I got all the eyeworms out of Lourdes. Aren't you happy?

**Anne:**

Of course, Alexis. Your father, Ben, me, and everyone is happy. You should get some rest, Jade. Okay?

**Jade:**

Okay, but where's Jason?

**Lourdes:**

I'll go get him. Do you want me to take Alexis to your tent, Anne?

**Anne:**

Yes, thank you, Lourdes.

**Lourdes takes Alexis and goes to get Jason.**

**Anne:**

Jade? Do you remember who stabbed you?

**Jade:**

Sort-of, but barely. I remember that I just got back to my tent and started to remember something from before the invasion. Then, I heard someone come in, and I thought it was Jace. I got up and turned around just as someone dragged a knife into my side. I remember that the person said to stay away from Ben, and then I went unconscious. That's all I remember. Sorry that it won't help out much to find out who it is, but I promise that's all I remember. But, I think it might have been-

**Jason runs into the tent towards Jade.**

**Jason:**

Jade! Your alive!

**Jade:**

Of course I'm alive. It's not like I died.

**Everyone goes silent.**

**Jade:**

What? What is it?

**Anne:**

You really don't remember anything?

**Jade:**

No. What is it? You guys are seriously freaking me out.

**Jason:**

Umm... Well, You sort-of died.

**Jade:**

What? How come I'm still alive then?

**Tom:**

Alexis "healed" you somehow. We don't know how, but...

**Jade:**

I'll tell her thanks the next time I see her. I wouldn't want to put Jace through that, especially not after what happened to our parents.

**Jason:**

What did happen to mom and dad?

**Jade:**

Huh... They died a short while after the explosion went off. We were running and a mech shot dad down. Mom went to get dad, but he was dead. I saw all of it happen. Then a mech shot mom, but I kept telling you to run so you wouldn't notice they were gone. That's all. That's what happened. I was trying to avoid telling you that, but I knew you would've eventually found out sooner or later. I'm so sorry-

**Jason:**

And you just waited till now to tell me?! And you didn't try to help them?!

**Jade:**

There was nothing I could do, Jace. I'm sorry but it's not my fault.

**Jason:**

Yes it is! It's yours, the mechs, the skitters,.. Everything!

**Jade:**

But Jace-

** Jason runs out of the tent and then Anne walks up to Jade.**

**Anne:**

Jade? I'm sorry that all happened to you both. He didn't mean any of that. He's just upset and angry. It'll all be over soon.

**Jade:**

I hope so.

**Anne:**

Well, you all should go. Jade needs some rest, and Lourdes and I need to check all the other patients.

**Tom:**

Okay. Come on Ben.

**Ben gets up and leaves with his dad. **

_**A/N: What did ya think? This was all I could think of so far tonight, but I'll have some more tomorrow. I promise. But, first, I'll have to go see The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. I'm going with my dad and my friend(that's like my sister) Parri(her real name's Paris but I call her Parri the Platypus). I've read the book and I highly recommend it. My mom said she heard that it's better than The Hunger Games, well the movie. I think I'll agree because the movie wasn't really true to the book, but I think Catching Fire will be more true to the book and I think that the Director for it has more imagination of what he can do in the movie(like costumes, etc. Just watch the trailer, you'll know what I mean.) But anyways, can't wait for tomorrow and will have part 4 up tomorrow for you. Byeee! :P**_


	4. Part 4: New Ones

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES, JUST THE CHARACTERS AND EVENT I MADE UP! Welcome back my little wittle people! Thank you so so much for reading. I'm glad you enjoy it so far, only if you have of course. I hope you enjoy this part, but there's going to be a real twist in part either 6 or 7. I haven't decided yet, but ENJOY! :P**_

**Shows Jade on her cot reading ****_A Wrinkle in Time. _****Ben comes running in.**

**Ben:**

Anne! We need to move now! There was a sighting! Hal and Maggie were checking the perimeter, and found skitters and mechs near.

**Anne:**

Okay. Lourdes help me pack up the supplies and get the patients on the bus. Ben, you help Jade. Alright?

**Ben:**

Okay.

**Ben walks over to Jade.**

**Ben:**

Here, Let me-

**Jade:**

I got it, Ben! I can handle myself. It's not like I'm paralyzed, then I'd need you. Just go away!

**Ben:**

What's wrong with you lately, Jade?

**Jade gets off of her cot and starts to walk towards the entrance/exit with Ben following her.**

**Jade:**

Just stay away from me Razorback!

**Jade leaves leaving Ben standing there awestruck. Lourdes walks up to Jade.**

**Lourdes:**

Ben, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Maybe something happened and she's just upset. I mean, remember last night with her and Jason. Maybe that's it.

**Ben:**

But she called me Razorback. She never did that, at all. Anyways, I should go. I need to help Kernel Weaver and my dad.

**Shows Kernel Weaver giving instructions to Tom, Ben, Hal, Maggie, Anthony, Denny, and some others.**

**Weaver:**

Okay. So we'll hold them off as much as we can so the citizens can get away somewhere safer. Tom, you'll be leading the citizens away from here, okay?

**Tom:**

Alright. What about everyone else?

**Weaver:**

I know you won't like it Tom, but they will be fighting with me. You're all dismissed. Get ready.

**Shows Jade in her tent attempting to talk to Jason.**

**Jade:**

Come on, Jace. Please talk to me?

**Jason:**

Why? Your the reason mom and dad were killed.

**Jade:**

No, it wasn't and you know it, Jace. I wanted to help, but I knew I'd probably die, and then you'd be alone. You wouldn't have survived or you would have been harnessed.

**Jason:**

Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?

**Jade pulls Jason into a tight hug.**

**Jade:**

Always, Jace.

**Jason:**

I love you, Jade.

**Jade:**

I love you too, Jace. Now, let's finish packing. We need to be out soon.

**Jason:**

Okay.

**Jade and Jason stop hugging. Shows Weaver and everyone else fighting.**

**Maggie:**

Lock and load everyone! Come on!

**Shows all of them shooting down skitters and mechs. Ben shoots the last one.**

**Weaver:**

Is that it, Ben?! Do you hear anymore?!

**Ben closes his eyes trying to concentrate. **

**Ben:**

Sort-of, but it's very distant. It should give us enough time.

**Weaver:**

Okay! Everyone round up fast! We need to go!

**Shows them riding back to everyone else. Then they hear a scream, and shows a boy trying to fight a skitter while his sister is screaming. Weaver, Ben, Hal, Maggie, and Pope go and see them while Pope gets out his gun and shoots at the skitter killing it.**

**Weaver:**

Well hello there! What might your names be? I'm Dan Weaver, and this is Ben, Hal, Maggie, and Pope!

**The Boy:**

My name's Peter and-and this is my younger sister Layla.

**Hal:**

So, is it just you two? If you want, you can come with us.

**Peter:**

Actually, our parents should be around.

**Weaver:**

And who are they? Their names I mean.

**Layla:**

Their names are Will and Rachel Thorn.

**Two people start to show up.**

**Weaver:**

Hello! Are you both Will and Rachel?

**Will:**

Yes. Why might you be asking?

**Weaver:**

Well, we have met your children, Layla and Peter, and we were wondering if maybe you'd like to join us. Would you?

**Rachel:**

Of course we'll join you, but how do we know we can trust you?

**Weaver:**

You can trust us. I promise.

**Shows Matt talking to Tom.**

**Matt:**

Why aren't they back yet? Shouldn't they be here?

**Tom:**

They should be here soon, I hope. Weaver's with them so-

**They hear an engine coming and Matt runs over to where they come into view. Matt runs up to Ben and Hal.**

**Matt:**

I was worried something happened to you guys, and who are they?

**Ben:**

The girl's Layla, the boy's Peter, the woman's Rachel, and the man's Will. We found them when we heard Layla shout on our way back.

**Matt:**

They seem like they're nice.

**Hal:**

Yeah, they seem like that now, but will they later? Anyways-

**Weaver:**

Okay! Gather around everyone! Gather up! These people are Layla, Peter, Rachel, and Will! I expect you guys to treat them like you treat everyone else around here! With respect! I don't want to hear your little winey complaints! If you have one, I suggest on you to just shut your pie-hole! Get back to what you were doing!

**Jade walks up to Weaver.**

**Jade:**

Kernel Weaver? I was wondering if I could become a fighter. I don't want to be dead weight or to just slump around like a slug. Please? Please let me help?

**Weaver:**

Okay, but you need some training. Ben can help you.

**Jade:**

Can Maggie do it instead?

**Weaver:**

Alright, let her know though.

**Jade:**

Yes, sir. Thank you! Thank you so much! I won't let you down.

**Weaver:**

I'm sure you won't. Now, Your dismissed.

**Jade starts to walk away towards Maggie but bumps into Peter.**

**Jade:**

Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you.

**Peter:**

It's okay. I do it all the time. Anyways, I'm Peter.

**Jade:**

Yeah, I know because of Kernel Weaver's welcoming speech for you. I'm Jade, and I have a younger brother named Jason. Sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go talk to someone.

**Peter:**

Okay, hopefully I'll see you later. Bye.

**Peter walks away while Jade walks over to Maggie.**

**Jade:**

Hey, Maggie.

**Maggie:**

Hey. What do you need, Jade?

**Jade:**

Kernel Weaver said I could become a fighter, but I need training. I was wondering if you would do the honor of training me?

**Maggie:**

Of course, I don't mind. We'll start tomorrow around dawn, okay?

**Jade:**

Okay. See you tomorrow and thanks. Bye.

**Maggie:**

Bye, Jade.

**Jade walks away to her tent that was "assigned" to her and Jason. When she walks in, she sees Peter and Denny talking.**

_**A/N: Sorry to leave a cliffhanger sort-of, but Falling Skies is like that. Anyways, let me know if you have any ideas about upcoming parts. Let me know and sorry that this part was sort-of boring. Byeee! :P**_


	5. Part 5: The Mix-Up

**_A/N: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! JUST THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE EVENTS THAT OCCUR! _** _**Well, 'ello there! Just for a heads up, I might not be updating this weekend because I'm going to Indiana with my dad and I won't have my computer. I might also not be updating tomorrow because I'll be at my dad's and I won't have my computer either, but I'll try to use his. Just for the heads up! :) Enjoy my lovelies! (:**_

**Peter:**

Oh, hey Jade! What are you doing here?

**Jade:**

This is the tent I'm suppose to be in. What are you two talking about?

**Denny:**

Oh, nothing. Just talking. Peter's also going to be in this tent with his sister and parents.

**Jade:**

Okay. Well, you guys can get back to talking. I'll just be going.

**Peter:**

Okay, Bye.

**Jade leaves. Shows Peter and Denny.**

**Denny:**

That was a close one.

**Peter:**

Yah, are you sure about this?

**Denny:**

Of course. Have you ever doubted me?

**Peter:**

No, I guess not.

**Denny:**

Okay, so you remember the pan?

**Peter:**

Yes.

**Shows Hal and Tom talking.**

**Hal:**

Dad? Have you found any suspects of who cut Jade? Ben wants to know really bad, well, we all do I guess.

**Tom:**

I don't know. Has Denny gathered any information yet? She said she wanted to help. Could you go get her?

**Hal:**

Sure, I'll be right back. But, what about Matt? He's been so quiet lately, the only time he's not is when he's with Jade and Jason. Sometimes Ben I guess.

**Tom:**

Huh... I guess bring him too.

**Shows Denny talking to Peter and Layla.**

**Denny:**

So, you both know the plans, right?

**Layla:**

Of course. Don't you know us?

**Denny:**

Course I do! I'm just making sure. Anyways, I-

**Hal enters.**

**Hal:**

Hey, Denny. My dad needs to see you.

**Denny:**

Alright, be there in a sec., okay?

**Hal:**

Okay, I'll let him know, but I gotta go get Matt first. See ya!

**Hal leaves.**

**Layla:**

Who's that?

**Peter:**

Gosh, Layla! Do you have to hit on every boy you see, or do you have to like every boy you see?! First Ben was cute and now his brother Hal?

**Denny:**

Wow wow wow... You liked Ben?

**Layla:**

I thought he was cute, but I like Hal more.

**Denny:**

Well Hal has a girlfriend. Her name's Maggie and you don't mess with her.

**Peter:**

Why?

**Denny:**

Her, I don't mind, but Jade had a past with Ben and it just makes things harder and complicated. Gotta go. Bye.

**Layla:**

Bye.

**Shows Tom, Hal, and Matt talking.**

**Tom:**

How come you've been so silent lately, Matt? Something wrong?

**Matt:**

No. There's nothing to talk about so why should I talk? It just seems that lately that only Ben, Jade, and Jason listen to me. You're always working and Hal's usually always with you, Weaver, or Maggie. Only they understand what it's like.

**Hal:**

Well Mattie, we're always going to be here for ya. Don't think that we won't listen or that we're ignoring you. Alright?

**Matt:**

Alright, but can I go to Jade and Jason now?

**Tom:**

Sure, you can go talk to them.

**Matt:**

Thanks!

**Matt leaves and Tom mouthes 'Thank you' to Hal. Denny comes in.**

**Denny:**

You wanted to see me?

**Tom:**

Yes, I did. Do you have any suspects on who might have cut Jade?

**Denny:**

No, sorry. I've been trying to welcome Peter and Layla.

**Tom:**

Okay, just make sure you get a list or something as soon as you can. Okay?

**Denny:**

Yes sir.

**Tom:**

Okay, and what have I told you? You can call me Tom, alright?

**Denny:**

Alright... Tom. Bye.

**Shows Maggie and Jade outside, during dawn, training.**

**Jade:**

Thanks so much for doing this again, Maggie.

**Maggie:**

No problem. Anything for a friend. Okay, so for this you have to hold this, and put this part near your shoulder. You'll feel a little kick for when you shoot, but you've done this before so you shouldn't really have any problems. Also, hold your legs apart a little.

**Jade widens her legs a little and hold the gun like how Maggie told her to.**

**Maggie:**

That's it. Shoot when you're ready.

**Maggie stands there watching Jade, and then Jade shoots. Jade hit a tree near the middle which is where she was aiming. **

**Maggie:**

Nice job, Jade! Now why don't you do that a couple-

**Ben:**

(says angrily) What's going on here?!

**Maggie:**

Training her since her memory's gone. What about you?

**Ben:**

I'm not in the mood for games, Maggie. What. Is. Jade. Doing. With. A. Gun?

**Maggie:**

Like I said, training her, and I never could tell you were mad. I mean, with the your death glare and flaming hot head, it seems like every other day.

**Ben:**

What?!

**Maggie:**

I said-

**Jade:**

Can you guys stop fighting?!

**Maggie and Ben look at Jade.**

**Jade:**

You guys are friends, you shouldn't fight. I asked Kernel Weaver if I could become a fighter! Matt's a fighter and he's, like what, 11?! Why can't I use a gun, I've used one before even if I don't remember it! And I wanted a training session with only Maggie with no disruptions! Just leave me alone right now! Here!

**Jade walks up to Maggie and gives her the gun and runs away crying.**

**Maggie:**

Nice going, Ben. What are you waiting for? Go after her!

**Ben:**

No. Even if I wanted to, I can't.

**Maggie:**

Why not, Ben?

**Ben:**

She called me 'Razorback' and to stay away from her.

**Maggie:**

No... That doesn't sound like her. Why don't you talk to her about it?

**Ben:**

Now?

**Maggie:**

Yes or else you'll never get a chance because she'll be a fighter and she'll be busting her butt the whole, entire day.

**Ben:**

Okay. Thanks, Maggie and sorry I snapped. Especially you. See you later.

**Maggie:**

It's okay and bye.

**Ben runs to the tent Jade's staying in. When he gets there, Jade isn't there, but Layla is.**

**Ben:**

Umm... Hi, do you know where Jade is?

**Layla:**

I don't know. You're Ben, right?

**Ben:**

Yah, why?

**Layla gets up and moves towards Ben.**

**Layla:**

Nothing, I just heard a lot about you, your brothers, everyone really, but you stuck out the most. So, you are de-harnessed?

**Ben:**

Yah, why?

**Layla:**

Just wondering. I am de-harnessed, too. So is my brother. I've heard that you're so strong, caring, and that you and your brother are really cute. Your brother's already dating someone. Maggie, right?

**Ben:**

Yah, I just wanted to know where Jade was, that's-

**Layla kisses Ben, but he pulls away.**

**Ben:**

What the heck is wrong with you?!

**Layla:**

Come one. I know you liked it. Wanna kiss again?

**Ben:**

Heck no! Not even if my life depended on-

**Layla kisses Ben again, but holds onto his neck so he can't escape. Then someone enters.**

**Jade:**

Ben?..

**Ben pulls away as much as he can. Layla finally lets go.**

**Ben:**

Jade? I was looking for you everywhere.

**Jade:**

Where? In her dirty little mouth?

**Ben:**

No! No, I promise! She started it! She kissed me first! Please let me explain Jade, you know I'm not that kind-of person to kiss every girl he sees.

**Jade:**

I'm not sure what I know about you anymore. I remembered the first time we met and our first kiss. I also sort-of remembered some other times with us, I've been having the memories in my dreams. And I don't think you're the same person.

**Ben:**

What? You've been remembering? Who stabbed you? And, Jade, please let me explain?

**Jade runs out of the tent** **and Ben follows her. She runs into the woods, crying. She doesn't know that Ben followed her, and slumps to the ground, to her bottom and hugs her knees. Ben sits down right beside her and puts an arm on her should. Jade shrugs his hand off.**

**Ben:**

Jade? Please let me explain?

**Jade:**

Why? Why should I? You were kissing her and you didn't pull away till I interrupted. Did I ruin your special moment?

**Ben:**

What?! No! No... Listen, I went in there because I thought you might be in there. Then Layla started talking to me and started to flirt. She kissed me, but I pulled away. But then she kissed me again, but put her arms around my neck really tight so I couldn't go.

**Jade looks up at Ben.**

**Jade:**

Is-is that it?

**Ben:**

Yes, and I promise I'm telling you the truth. Do you believe me?

**Jade:**

I guess, but you do know that Layla's probably going to say something to her brother, and he's gonna beat you up, right?

**Ben:**

Yah, but that doesn't matter now. How come you just now trust me? Why did you call me 'Razorback' and tell me to stay away from you?

**Jade:**

Okay, I'll tell you, but please don't tell anyone or confront the person? Please? No matter how mad you get?

**Ben:**

I promise.

**Jade:**

It was Denny.

**Ben:**

What was Denny?

**Jade:**

She- she told me to stay away from you before you kissed me. She saw and came to my tent afterwards. She's the one that stabbed me and made it seem like it was someone else. And she also told me to stay away from you or she'd make my life really bad. I don't know who she's going to frame. Please don't confront her or else she'll know that I told you. Then, she might do something to me again or maybe even Jason. You know I can't let that happen. Please?

**Ben:**

I won't tell, but I have to tell my dad that she's the one that stabbed you.

**Jade:**

Ben, you promised.

**Ben:**

I know, but I'll tell him to say it was someone else or that it happened on accident by someone.

**Jade:**

Okay. We should probably get back or else they'll think that we were taken.

**Ben:**

Okay.

**They start to walk back to camp, but then Jade falls to the ground in agony.**

**Ben:**

(sounds very faint) Jade?! Jade?! Are you okay?! Here!

**Ben pulls Jade up and puts a arm around her waist to balance her. Jade has her hands on her head and keeps wincing. They get closer and closer to camp, and Ben takes Jade over to Dr. Glass and Lourdes.**

**Ben:**

Dr. Glass?! Dr. Glass?! Please help?! Something's wrong with Jade!

**Dr. Glass and Lourdes run up to Jade and Dr. Glass grabs Jade and brings her into the "hospital" tent.**

**Lourdes:**

Ben?! Ben? It's okay. Dr. Glass and I will take care of her, but first you need to tell me what happened?

**Ben:**

We-we were in the woods talking and then on our way back, she fell to the ground in agony. I-I don't know what happened. I just knew that I- that I had to get her back here for you guys to see what's going on. I know it's not skitters because I would've heard to, but it-it was something else.

**Lourdes:**

Okay. It's alright, Ben. We will see what's going on. Go get your dad, I'm sure Anne wants to talk to him about this. Alright?

**Ben:**

Yes, I'll get him right now.

**Ben starts to run and gets to Tom.**

**Ben:**

Dad! Something's wrong with Jade and she told me who stabbed her!

_**A/N: Ta da! What did ya think?! I'll try to update tomorrow, but I don't know. I'm going to write it down in my notebook so I know what to type Sunday after I get back so it'll be up faster. When I'm typing this, it all comes from the top of my head. Brilliant right?! Just kidding! :P Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this! I could not have done this with out the amazing Florence & The Machine and Imagine Dragons! Good Night! Zzzz**_


	6. Part 6: Never What You Expected

_**A/N: Oh My Gosh! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope you forgive me. I just want to say thank you so so much for that sweet review! If you're the one that wrote it and you're reading this, I just want to say that it made my day. Thanks so much and I hope you continue to enjoy my fanfic. Thanks! :) Enjoy! (:**_

_**P.S. I got back from Indiana at like 12/12:30 last night and I tried Peruvian food for the first time. It was sooooo good! XD**_

**Tom:**

What?

**Ben:**

There's something-

**Tom:**

I got that part. You know who stabbed Jade?

**Ben:**

Yes, but you can't tell anyone. Jade and I will help you to like-I don't know- she'll explain. But we gotta go help Jade!

**Tom:**

Ben wait! Who was it, Ben? Who stabbed Jade?

**Ben:**

Denny...

**Tom:**

What?

**Ben:**

It was Denny, and Jade will explain everything to you later, but we have to go!

**Shows Jade shaking and squirming on a cot that she's strapped to.**

**Tom:**

What is it, Anne? What happened?

**Anne:**

We're not sure. We had to strap her down, she's shaking and squirming too much.

**Ben walks over to Jade and grabs her hand.**

**Ben:**

Come on, Jade. What is it? What's happening?

**Jade:**

Uh! I-I don't know! Just-Just stay away from me! Uh! I-I don't want to-to hut anyone! Don't let Jason se-see me like this! Please?! Ah!

**Ben:**

I promise, but tell me what's happening? What's going on?

**Jade:**

I-I have no id-idea!

**Jade continues to shake and squirm, and Anne walks up to them.**

**Anne:**

I think you should go, Ben. We need to try to find out what's wrong without any distractions.

**Ben:**

No! I want to be here with Jade!

**Anne:**

Tom, get him out of here! Please?!

**Tom grabs Ben and starts to pull him out of the tent while Ben is fighting to escape.**

**Tom:**

Come on, Ben. There's nothing you can do.

**Ben:**

No!

**Tom:**

Come on, Ben. It's okay, it's okay. We'll help Jade, we'll find out what's wrong. Okay?

**Ben:**

Can I at least help?

**Tom:**

I'm sorry but no. Anne and Lourdes need to do it alone. Why don't you go and talk to your brothers? They've been worried about you.

**Ben:**

Okay, but let me know if anything, anything is wrong.

**Shows Anne and Tom talking.**

**Anne:**

Lourdes gave her some medicine, and she seems to be unconscious for the moment, but she's still squirming and shaking.

**Tom:**

Did you find out what's possibly wrong?

**Anne:**

No, but if it is something, I don't know what it is. Do you think maybe Karen did something to her when they took her?

**Tom:**

You never know, but if she did, it's something new.

**Jade stops shaking and squirming.**

**Tom:**

What happened?

**Anne:**

I don't know. She just stopped.

**Jade starts to wake up.**

**Jade:**

Wha-what happened?

**Anne:**

You don't remember anything?

**Jade:**

I remember that Ben and I were talking in the woods, and while we were walking back, I started to-I don't know. Ben helped me back here, and I told him to not let Jason see me like that.

**Karen:**

(In Jade's head only) Tell them! Tell them I'm alive! Tell them! Tell them I'm at the tower in New York! Tell them!

**Jade:**

Wh-who said that?

**Tom:**

We didn't say anything.

**Jade:**

You didn't hear that?

**Anne and Tom look at each other. **

**Tom:**

Hear what, Jade?

**Jade:**

Karen. Karen's alive and she's at the tower in New York.

**Tom looks at Anne. Anne walks up to Jade.**

**Anne:**

You should get some rest, Jade. Okay?

**Jade:**

Okay.

**Anne unstraps the restraints that hold Jade down. Shows Ben, Hal, and Matt talking.**

**Hal:**

How come you're just now talking to us?

**Ben:**

No reason, why? I can't talking to my own brothers?

**Matt:**

No, of course you can. It's just that you've been so distant lately. You've only been talking to Jade, dad, and Denny really.

**Ben:**

Right now I don't want anything to do with Denny.

**Hal:**

Why? What happened? She finally made a move on you and you got embarrassed?

**Ben:**

What?

**Hal:**

You seriously had no idea about the fact that she's in love with you? You didn't see any of the signs?

**Ben:**

No. I just thought of her as a friend, nothing more.

**Hal:**

Good luck letting her down "easily" then.

**Matt:**

Why don't you want anything to do with Denny anyways?

**Ben:**

No reason.

**Hal:**

You're lying. You're horrible at it so it's easy to tell. What is it?

**Ben:**

I want to tell you, but I can't. I promised Jade to only tell dad.

**Matt:**

So it has something to do with Jade? Does that mean that she- no she wouldn't have. Did she?

**Hal:**

What are you talking about? I'm so lost.

**Matt:**

Did Denny stab Jade?

**Hal:**

What? She did?

**Ben:**

No, it's something else...

**Matt:**

You're lying.

**Ben:**

No I'm not...

**Hal:**

Yah you are? Did she?

**Ben:**

You know what? I'm just going to go. If she did, I'm not saying she did, but don't say anything to anyone. Got it?

**Matt:**

Why?

**Ben:**

Just don't. Please?

**Hal:**

Why not? Why don't we confront Denny? She stabbed Jade and Jade's like our sister.

**Ben:**

Jade's just worried that Denny will do something if we confront her. Just- please don't tell anyone, not even Denny. Got it?

**Matt:**

I, I captain!

**Shows Jade, Ben, and Tom talking.**

**Tom:**

So you want us to say that it was someone else or that you "accidently ran" into something that pierced your body that killed you?

**Jade:**

Yes. If Denny found out that anyone knew that she did it, I'm worried that she'll do something to Jason because she knows how much that I care for him.

**Ben:**

Don't worry, Jade. Nothing's going to happen to you or your brother.

**Jade looks at Ben.**

**Jade:**

It's not me I'm worried about. You didn't tell anyone? Did you?

**Ben:**

No.

**Jade:**

Are you telling the truth?

**Ben looks down at his hands.**

**Ben:**

Hal and Matt figured it out when I was talking to them.

**Jade:**

What?! They're not going to tell anyone, are they?

**Ben:**

No, I made sure that they wouldn't tell anyone before I left. I promise.

**Jade:**

You made them promise or you made Matt promise?

**Ben:**

I don't know. Matt said he promised.

**Jade:**

But Hal didn't. Now he's going to confront her or do something that could involve getting me brother hurt. Great!

**Jade gets up and walks to her tent. Jason is sitting on his cot and Jade sits next to him.**

**Jade:**

Hey Jace! What are you doing?

**Jason:**

Thinking.

**Jade:**

Thinking about what?

**Jason:**

What it would've been like before all of this. If mom and dad were still here.

**Jade grabs Jason and hugs him.**

**Jade:**

I know Jason. I miss them, too.

**Jason:**

Just promise me something?

**Jade:**

If I can, I will. What is it?

**Jason:**

Promise me that you won't leave me?

**Jade:**

I'd never do that, Jace! Never! Even if my life depended on it.

**Jason:**

Okay. Thanks.

**Jade:**

Here, I know what will brighten your mood. Do you want to find Matt and al of us play a game?

**Jason:**

Okay! I'll go get him! I'll be back soon, don't move. Okay?

**Jade:**

Okay, Jace. Go get him!

**Jason runs out of the tent and Denny comes in with Peter.**

**Denny:**

Oh hey, Jade! I know you know what I know.

**Jade:**

What?

**Denny:**

Don't play dumb with me! Hal confronted me!

**Jade:**

Huh... I'm not the one that told him though.

**Denny:**

Who did if it wasn't you?

**Jade:**

No one you'll ever guess.

**Denny:**

Who then?

**Jade just stands there not saying a word.**

**Denny:**

If you don't tell, I might do something to you.

**Jade:**

Go ahead! I don't care.

**Denny:**

Or maybe your little brother, Jason.

**Jade starts to charge at Denny, but Peter grabs Jade's arms.**

**Jade:**

You wouldn't!

**Denny:**

It seems that we hit a nerve, Peter. Now tell or watch your brother-I don't know- whatever I have in store for him.

**Jade:**

Fine! It was me! I told Hal!

**Denny:**

Now, was that so hard?

**Peter:**

Do we really have to do this, Denny?

**Jade:**

Do what?

**Denny:**

Yes. I think it's nessi-

**Peter:**

Are you sure because once it's done, it can't be undone?

**Denny:**

I'm sure. Let's go out the back of this tent. It leads right to the woods.

_**A/N: What do you think? What's going to happen next? Have any ideas? Then leave a review please? I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Good night Lovelies!**__ :P_


	7. Part 7: Never Be Alone

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES!**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this part,and thank you so so much for reading and enjoying my story! If your an actor that is a character on Falling Skies and you have a twitter, please tweet me saying that you read it and what you think about it. Please?! I tweeted you guys, and well, YOU NEVER TWEETED ME BACK but yet you tweet everyone else back. It just makes me upset, alright? Anyways :) ENJOY! (:**_

**Peter:**

Okay.

**Peter starts to direct Jade towards the exit.**

**Denny:**

Wait! Tire her hands, put a bag over her head so she can't see where we're going, and tie something around her mouth so she can't scream.

**Peter:**

Okay.

**Peter gets some rope and starts to tie Jade's hands. Jade gets away from his grip and starts to run towards the main entrance of the tent.**

**Jade:**

Help! Somebody help!

**Denny grabs Jade after she blocks her from escaping. **

**Jade:**

Help! Help! Anyone help!

**Denny:**

Get something to tie her mouth! Now!

**Jade:**

Ben! Help! Ben help!

**Ben:**

Jade?! Jade?!

**Jade:**

Ben?! Ben help!

**Denny lets go of Jade and grabs Peter. Denny runs out of the back of the tent while dragging Peter right behind her. Ben comes into the tent and runs towards Jade while embracing her in a hug.**

**Ben:**

Jade? What happened?

**Jade:**

Denny and Peter. They-they...

**Ben:**

They tried to hurt you.

**Jade:**

Yes, but it was mainly Denny. Peter didn't seem like he wanted to do it. Please don't say anything or they might do something to Jason. Please?

**Ben:**

Huh... I promise. Where did they go?

**Jade:**

The back way to the woods.

**Jade moves out of the hug to look at Ben's face.**

**Jade:**

We need to go! We need to get Jason!

**Ben:**

Why?

**Jade:**

I'll explain, but come on!

**They start to run.**

**Jade:**

They came into the tent and asked who told Hal because he confronted her. Idiot by the way. I told her that I didn't tell him, but I didn't tell her who. She told me that if I didn't tell, she'd do something to me, or Jason. When she said Jason, I flipped out. She knows that I care for him so much and I told her it was me who told Hal.

**Ben:**

Why? It was me.

**Jade:**

I didn't want you to get hurt because of me and my stupid mistakes.

**Ben stops running and grabs Jade, stopping her.**

**Ben:**

It wasn't your mistake, it was mine. I told Hal, and I didn't make sure that he wouldn't tell. You don't need to take the blame for everything.

**Jade:**

Okay, but we have to go!

**Jade and Ben start to run and get to Matt's tent. They open the tent to find Matt and Jason playing a game. Jade runs to Jason and picks him up while hugging him.**

**Jade:**

Oh, Jason! Thank God!

**Jason:**

Why? What happened?

**Jade sets Jason back down. **

**Jade:**

Nothing. It's nothing. Ben and I were racing to see which one of us could get to you first.

**Matt:**

Really? You beat Ben?

**Ben:**

I'll tell you later, Matt.

**Jason:**

Explain what?

**Ben:**

Nothing you need to worry about kid.

**Jason:**

Okay.

**Shows Tom and Weaver talking.**

**Weaver:**

Tom? Are you sure about this?

**Tom:**

Yes. Jade said that Karen said that she's alive, and that she's in the other tower in New York.

**Weaver:**

Okay. We'll bring Jade, Denny, and Ben to help us get to where Karen is, and kill her for once and for all. You do know that it will take us a while to finally get there, right?

**Tom:**

Of course I do. I just want to kill her for what she's all done.

**Weaver:**

I know, I want her dead just like you, but we can't just kill her for vengeance or justice. We have to be smart about the situation. Karen wouldn't just go out and tell where she is. She has a plan so we have to be very cautious.

**Tom:**

Okay. We'll meet here in the war room and talk with everyone, especially Ben and Jade, so that we can get some ideas on what we should do when we get there.

**Weaver:**

Sounds good. Start to spread the word to the people we need in here in on the plan. Be back here in 30.

**Tom:**

Yes, sir.

**Weaver:**

Dismissed.

**Shows Tom, Weaver, Ben, Denny, Jade, Hal, Anthony, Pope, and some others in the war room/tent. **

**Weaver:**

Alright, so this is how it's going down. We go up there, and Denny, Jade, and Ben will direct us to where we should go to get Karen. Then we have to be cautious about what we do and how we do it. Any ideas or objectives?

**Pope:**

So what do we do when skitters and Karen start to show up? How come Karen's alive, we killed her.

**Weaver:**

I don't know. Jade heard her voice in her head saying that she's alive, and that she's in New York.

**Pope:**

How do we know that she isn't setting us up for a trap?

**Weaver:**

With Karen-

**Pope:**

No, I was talking about her. She showed up after, what, a year of being taken by them? How do you know that they're not controlling her right now, or that they didn't put a chip in her head like Tom?

**Weaver:**

That's not your-

**Jade:**

Sorry to intrude sir, but he might be right. I don't remember what they did to me. For all I know is that I could be leading us into some trap and have no clue about it.

**Ben:**

Jade? You wouldn't do that.

**Jade:**

How would you know? You weren't there to witness what they did to me. I could be a danger to all of you.

**Weaver:**

We're not here to discuss about if you're of danger to us or not. We're here to discuss on what to do when we get there to get Karen. Alright?

**Everyone nods.**

**Weaver:**

Alright. Let's continue.

**Shows people getting ready to leave for the attack. Jade and Jason are hugging.**

**Jade:**

Jason. You'll be okay. Stay here with Lourdes, okay? I'll be back before you know it. If I don't come back, well, just don't go nuts or insane. Alright? But I promise that I'll do my best to come back, okay?

**Jason:**

Promise?

**Jade:**

I promise. I'll see you soon. Okay, Jace. Don't worry.

**Jason:**

Okay.

**People start to load into the cars and stuff. Jade starts to walk towards them.**

**Jason:**

Jade?

**Jade:**

Yes?

**Jason:**

I love you, J.

**Jade:**

I love you too, Jace.

**Shows them in the trunk of the car. Ben, Jade, and Matt are sitting next to each other across from Maggie and Hal.**

**Ben:**

Hey? You okay?

**Jade:**

Yah. I'm fine.

**Ben:**

It's okay. I promise that I will get you back to your brother. Plus, I already promised him that, too.

**Jade:**

Thanks, but what if I am leading us into a trap?

**Maggie:**

Don't be silly, Jade. You're not, and you wouldn't either.

**Jade:**

What if I am? I don't know what they did to me and how do you know?

**Hal:**

You're not, Jade. Okay? Stop worrying to much, will ya?

**Jade:**

I'll try, but what if I am? I don't want to get anyone hurt, especially not you, Maggie, Ben, Matt, everyone. If it is a trap, I don't want Matt to be there. Are you sure he should've came?

**Matt:**

I'm sure. I'm not little anymore. I can handle myself.

**Jade:**

I wasn't saying that you can't, but I just don't want you to get hurt.

**Matt:**

It's okay. I won't, and I haven't before.

**Jade:**

Yes, but that's the past. The past is the past and the future is the future.

**Hal:**

Well okay Ms. Quoter.

**Shows the cars stopped and Weaver, Tom, and Anthony are looking at a map.**

**Anthony:**

So we need to head towards east?

**Weaver:**

Yes. Let's get back in our vehicles because every time we stop, we make the time longer about how much time till we get Karen.

**Tom:**

Okay.

**Shows them all behind a building near the tower.**

**Tom:**

We should wait till it's dark when we enter.

**Weaver:**

Okay, plus we need all of our strength to kill all the skitters that block our path along with the obstacles we have to face. We need rest so we're more alert of stuff. Last time we weren't that careful because those stupid, green skitters got us.

**Weaver moves towards the group of fighters they brought.**

**Weaver:**

Okay! We need to rest so we can be more alert and have enough energy for when we go in there. Half of you will rest while the others watch, then we'll swap. We'll attack tonight, when it's dark. Alright? Now get yourselves situated and decide what your going to do. Go on!

**Shows Ben, Jade, and Matt talking.**

**Ben:**

I'll take the first watch and you two sleep. I'll wake you when it's time and we'll swap. Okay?

**Matt:**

Okay.

**Ben:**

I already set some blankets over there for you both to sleep. I'll watch okay? You'll never be alone. I'll be there.

**Jade:**

Okay.

**Ben:**

Come on.

**Denny walks up.**

**Denny:**

Hey, Benji!

**Ben looks at Jade and Matt, Jade shakes her head for him to talk to Denny.**

**Jade:**

Come on, Matt. Let's leave them to talk.

**Jade and Matt walk away.**

**Ben:**

Hey, Denny.

**Denny:**

How come you haven't been talking to me lately?

**Ben:**

I've been distracted.

**Denny:**

With what? Jade?

**Ben:**

Maybe. So?

**Denny:**

Nothing.

**Ben:**

Well, I have to go.

**Denny:**

Okay. Bye.

**Ben turns and walks to where Matt and Jade walked to.**

**Jade:**

Hey. What'd she want?

**Ben:**

Nothing. Where's Matt?

**Jade:**

Already asleep. He was really tired. I don't blame him though. Are you sure you want to take watch? You can sleep and I'll take the first watch.

**Ben:**

No. You need some rest.

**Jade:**

Okay.

_**A/N: I'm sorry to finish it like this but, oh well. I'm just tired and don't know what to do next. Let me know if you have ANY ideas for upcoming parts and stuff. Just let me know! Thanks! **_


	8. Part 8: Escape

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES!**_

_**A/N: You guys will probably hate me after this I guess, but I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you would like me to do any other thing, like a fanfic, on something else besides Falling Skies. Let me know if you have ANY ideas you might want me to use. Don't get offended if I don't use your idea, okay? Let's begin! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Shows them in the tower.**

**Maggie:**

Tom, do you think it's safe for Matt to be here? I know he can handle himself, but still.

**Tom:**

I don't know. I was thinking that myself. I was talking with him about that, but he still wanted to come. But, I know if I'm not with him to protect him, Ben, Jade, and Hal will be there to.

**Weaver:**

Okay. Tom, you take Jade, Ben, Denny, Anthony, and Pope. The rest, you come with me.

**They spread out and walk in different directions with who they're suppose to be with. Ben walks up to Tom.**

**Ben:**

Dad? I feel her near. She knows we're here and where we are. We need to act fast and pay close attention.

**Tom:**

I know, Ben. Let's just hope we get her this time.

**Jade stands still while just looking blank-face.** **Ben walks over to her and grabs her shoulders. He starts to shake her a bit.**

**Ben:**

Jade? Jade? Snap out of it!

**Jade:**

She's coming... She's coming...

**Ben:**

What? Jade! Snap out of it!

**Karen:**

I'm afraid she can't hear you, Ben. Well she can, but let's just say she can't do anything about it.

**Everyone looks around to try to find Karen, but she isn't anywhere to be seen.**

**Tom:**

Why? What'd you do to her? Come out here so I can she your face!

**Karen:**

I think you would want to be cautious about what you ask. I mean, I know where everyone is. Weaver is on his way since he heard you and Ben shout. He should be here soon, then we'll let the fun begin.

**Tom:**

No! No games! Leave everyone out of this! Do you think we like your all the trickery you've done?! What the heck do you want from us?!

**Weaver and all of the people that were with him come into view.**

**Weaver:**

Tom? What happened? What's wrong?

**Tom:**

Karen. She-

**Denny:**

Skitters!

**Skitters start to come from all directions and people start to shoot at them. Karen comes out.**

**Karen:**

Come on, Jade!

**Jade:**

Yes master.

**Jade starts to walk towards Karen. Ben sees her.**

**Ben:**

Jade! No!

**Matt:**

I'll get her!

**Tom:**

Matt! Don't you dare!

**Matt starts to run after Jade. Matt grabs Jades shoulder.**

**Matt:**

Come on, Jade! Snap out of it!

**A skitter grabs Matt along while everyone else is caught by the skitters also.**

**Karen:**

You guys are really easy to get and fool.

**Shows everyone separated and locked in cell-like things. Everyone starts to awake with their hands tied together.**

**Karen:**

'Bout time you finally awoke.

**Tom:**

What do you want?

**Karen:**

Answers.

**Tom:**

Oh yah! On what?! Why we want to kill you?! Why we're here?!

**Karen:**

Yes. And some others.

**Tom:**

And who's going to give you the answers?! We aren't!

**Ben:**

Don't listen to her dad!

**Karen looks at Jade, who is still under his control.**

**Karen:**

Go shut him up.

**Jade looks away from Karen and walks towards Ben.**

**Ben:**

Jade?! Please snap out of it! Fight it! Don't give up! Please, Jade?

**Karen:**

I told you she can't do anything about it, Ben. You know how the harness controls you and everything? Let's just say this has more control over her then that. And you'll never guess what and where it is. Jade, I changed my mind. Don't shut him up. Why don't we take him, Weaver, Matt, Denny, and Hal with us. Our kind will help you.

**Maggie:**

What?! You mean skitters?! You're not going to touch Hal!

**Karen:**

Who said I was? Now, Tom, you'll come too so you can watch.

**Shows them walking down a hall-like thing.**

**Tom:**

What are you going to do? Torture us? Interrogate us?

**Karen:**

Much more than that, but you won't be the one tortured.

**Tom:**

What? They will? What kind of sick person are you? Going to torture my family and friends.

**They enter a room. Karen turns to face Tom.**

**Karen:**

Not unless you answer the questions. Then, I might consider on letting all of you go.

**Karen looks at Jade, who was Ben, and the skitters.**

**Karen:**

Put them over there.

**Tom:**

What are you going to do to them?

**Karen:**

Why don't we let it be a surprise.

**The skitters start to tie everyone's hands with the coils(the ones from season 2 episode 10).**

**Tom:**

So, what now? Was this part of your plan?

**Karen:**

Yes it was actually, but Matt makes it even more interesting.

**Tom tries to get out of the coils while he's trying to launch himself.**

**Tom:**

You leave Matt out of this!

**Karen:**

Oh, did I hit a nerve? Or maybe even Hal or Ben.

**Tom:**

You wouldn't?!

**Karen:**

Hmmm... What should I do now? That's right. You, go get what I need. You'll know when you see it.

**Jade walks out of the room.**

**Tom:**

What's she getting?

**Karen:**

I'm sure you'll all remember it once you see it.

**There's a loud noise.**

**Karen:**

Go see what that is.

**All of the skitters except one leaves to see what it is. **

**Karen:**

Now, why are you here and what are your expectations for when you achieve them? What will you do with this place if you achieve your goal?

**Ben:**

Don't tell her, dad!

**The coils wrap around Ben's mouth.**

**Karen:**

Just ignore him, Tom. If you don't, well, I guess you know what will happen next.

**Tom:**

I don't care if you torture me.

**Karen:**

Oh, I know. I wasn't referring to you, but to them.

**Jade comes back in the room with the electrical stick thing. She hands it to Karen and winks at Tom.**

**Karen:**

Now tell me, Tom. What are you going to do?

**Jade takes a knife out of her pocket sneakily. Ben watches her as Jade's looking at Karen and Tom. **

**Karen:**

If you tell me, no one has to get hurt.

**Tom:**

Huh... Okay.

**Jade jumps onto Karen and kills the skitter. Karen grabs Jade and some skitters come in. Karen hands her to one of the skitters.**

**Karen:**

What?! How?! It was suppose to be impossible to take control of back yourself.

**Jade:**

I guys you were wrong for the first time.

**Karen:**

Take her to the lab. We'll figure this out later.

**Jade:**

No!

**Jade turns around while in the skitters arms and drags her knife in it's mouth killing it. The other skitters start to come after her and she kills them off with her knife. Karen gets the stick and points it at Ben.**

**Karen:**

I wouldn't do that if I were you!

**Jade stops and looks at where Karen is.**

**Karen:**

Stop or I'll send tons of electricity running through his body.

**Jade looks at Ben and drops her knife. Jade looks down at the ground. Karen steps away from Ben and walks towards Jade.**

**Karen:**

How'd you do it?

**Karen walks around Jade.**

**Jade:**

I don't know. I guess that I wasn't as weak as you thought I was.

**Jade looks up at Ben.**

**Karen:**

Then we'll just have to fix that.

**Jade turns around to face Karen.**

**Jade:**

No! I'm not going to be another one of your lab rats! I'm not an experiment! The more time I've been thinking, I've gained more of my memories. I know where it is and I can cut it out. I know it wasn't just one experiment, but more. Like what, five? You treated me like an experiment! Like a lab rat!

**Karen:**

Yes. So what? There's one thing you can never remove because it's in your veins. You can't remove that, can you?

**Jade picks up her knife and holds it against her throat.**

**Jade:**

I can kill myself. Make it harder for you to track them down once they've escaped.

**Karen:**

No. You wouldn't do that. Remember Jason?

**Jade takes the knife from her throat and looks at the ground.**

**Karen:**

Ah! You do remember your sweet, little brother. You couldn't kill yourself because you're so, so protective of him.

**Jade:**

You leave Jason out of this and you let everyone go.

**Karen:**

And what about you?

**Jade:**

If you leave Jason out of this and you let them go. Huh... You can keep me here as an experiment.

**Tom:**

Jade, no! You can't do that!

**Jade looks at Tom.**

**Jade:**

I'm sorry, Tom, but I can't let you or anyone get hurt.

**Karen:**

Hmm... Decisions, decisions.

**Jade:**

It's me or them? Not that hard. I'd be more useful and you'd be able to live longer, I guess.

**Karen:**

Okay. I'll keep you then. But I still need answers.

**Karen starts to walk toward Tom and them and Jade starts to go after her, but a skitter grabs her from behind.**

**Jade:**

No! We had a deal! If you don't let them go, say goodbye to your lab rat!

**Karen turns around.**

**Karen:**

No because one of us has you and will take you back to the lab. You don't have your knife with you anymore, so you can't kill it, and your not in charge.

**Karen turns back around to face Tom and them.**

**Jade:**

How do you know I don't keep a spare?

**Karen turns around and sees Jade digging a knife into the skitters mouth.**

**Karen:**

You are smart and you're worth keeping. I'll let them go now, if you want?

**Jade:**

Let them go without any harm being done to them and I'll stay to be your little experiment. If you don't I'll let them go and kill myself so you can't get what you want.

**Karen:**

We'll have fun, you and I. But I guess mainly me since you'll be the one in pain.

**The coils drops everyone to the ground. Before they can get up Karen walks over to Jade.**

**Ben:**

No!

**Ben starts to run towards them, but then Karen grabs Jade's hand with the knife still intact. Karen raises it to Jade's throat.**

**Karen:**

Take another step, or neither of us will get her.

**Jade:**

Ben, please just go while you can. Tell Jason I'm sorry, but there's no other way. Just go.

**Ben:**

No! I'm not leaving with out you.

**Karen:**

Awww! Isn't that sweet. He loves you, Jade, and you love him.

**Ben:**

Jade? Please? Please don't do this?

**Karen starts to move towards the entrance to the room while still having the knife at Jade's throat.**

**Karen:**

Say goodbye to your friends!

**Jade stomps her foot on Karen's foot and Karen removes the knife from Jade's throat. Jade throws her head back into Karen's head and Karen drops to the floor. Karen goes unconscious. Jade runs towards Ben and hugs him.**

**Jade:**

I couldn't have gotten out of her control with out your help.

**Jade moves away from the hug.**

**Jade;**

Follow me! I know where they are! When I unlock the doors, you guys need to get out of here fast! She won't be unconscious for long. Okay?

**Tom nods and Jade starts to run with everyone following her. They get to where everyone else was.**

**Pope:**

About time! What the heck took you guys so long?

**Jade starts to unlock all of the doors.**

**Tom:**

Long story.

**Everyone's out of the cages.**

**Pope:**

So, were bringing the freak with us, too?

**Tom:**

Yes we-

**Jade:**

No.

**Everyone looks at Jade.**

**Ben:**

Why not?

**Jade:**

I've caused you guys enough pain. You guys should go, she'll be conscious soon. Tell Jason I'm sorry.

**Ben:**

But-

**Jade starts to run in the opposite direction as they run the other way to get out. Shows them outside of the tower. Everyone looks back at the tower and it blows up. Most of the people cheer.**

**Tom:**

I'm sorry, Ben. We'll go look for her, okay?

**Ben turns and walks away.**

_**A/N: WHAT'D YA THINK?! This one happens to be one of my favourites so far! Let me know what ya think and if you have any ideas for this story or for any other fanfic you'd like me to write. Let me know! Thanks! :)**_


	9. Part 9: Searching

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES!**_

_**A/N: Hello! I started writing the season 1 fanfic. Only episode 1 is up right now and I won't be able to update tomorrow. :( Sorry but I'm going to my friend's sleepover. It's suppose to be for her b-day, and I found out she's going to make us watch Pretty Little Liars. Great!.. I don't like that show! Falling Skies is more I like! Anyways, Jade won't be in this part, sorry. But hopefully you'll still enjoy. Also, go check out A Matt Mason Love Story: Beginning and it's by Piggyh6. I think you'll like it! I recommend it, so please go check it out and I'm sure she'd love for you to check it out! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Shows Hal, Matt, and Tom talking.**

**Hal:**

So how's Be doing? He's been so silent since we got back.

**Tom:**

Yah, I know. I don't know what to do. But, I know that we have to find Jade.

**Matt:**

And I'm not looking forward to hearing Ben mourn over Jade. It gets pretty tiring.

**Hal:**

Yah. Why does he take it so hard?

**Tom:**

Because they love each other. It's like you and Maggie. Can't really separate you guys and you both love each other.

**Matt:**

I wish that happened to me. It seems that everyone's in a relationship, but me. Well Alexis isn't, but she's too young.

**Hal puts an arm around Matt and pulls him into a side hug.**

**Hal:**

Awww. My little bro is growing up into a man.

**Matt:**

Be quiet! It's not like I want to feel this way, but I just do. Why is that, dad?

**Tom:**

You're growing up. You're starting to change and like things you didn't before. Did that make any sense to you?

**Matt:**

Yah, I guess.

**Shows Ben laying on his cot and Denny comes in the tent.**

**Ben:**

I'm not in the mood, Denny.

**Denny:**

How'd you know it was me, Benji?

**Ben:**

De-harnessed and I remembered how you walk and stuff like that. So I know if it's you or someone else.What do you want anyways?

**Denny:**

I can't hang out with my best friend?

**Ben sits up and turns to face Denny.**

**Ben:**

No. Not after what you did to Jade.

**Denny:**

What are you talking about?

**Ben:**

Don't you dare play dumb with me! I know you stabbed her! I know you and Peter were going to do something to her! I know you hated her the minute you found out about us! I know everything that you did! So don't you dare play dumb with me and say that you didn't do any of that stuff!

**Denny:**

Benji. She has you brain washed. You let love blind you.

**Ben:**

No I didn't. I know the truth, and you're not telling it.

**Denny:**

Okay, but this is your last warning or-

**Ben:**

Or what?! You're going to hunt Jade down and do something to her?! Are you going to do something to me?! Or my family?!

**Denny:**

Did you really forget about Jason? Oh, Benji, Benji, Benji... He's at his most vulnerable right now because of Jade leaving. Don't think I forgot about him. He's the closest to Jade and he's the last thing you have of her. I didn't want to show this side to you, but you left me no choice. Just be careful... Ben.

**Denny walks out of the tent. Shows Tom and Weaver talking.**

**Weaver:**

So, you want us to go all the way back to New York just to look for Jade?

**Tom:**

Yes, and maybe kill Karen for real this time. We all need Jade back. Have you seen the way people have been acting since we came back, and, whoop, no Jade?! She helped us out more than all of us together. She made everyone happy when they were down, comforted them when they were upset, and, best of all, she was part of our family and let us be hers, too. Now don't you dare tell me that we should continue without her and let all of us suffer along with it. Don't let your selfishness affect us all while you are so caught up in only winning this war and your daughter! I have three sons, a daughter, and a wife I love more then anything in this whole world! And, no one knows this but me and Jade's parents, but I'm Jade's and Jason's godfather. Now don't expect me to ignore you and to let her defend herself on her own in this world. I would love your permission for it, but if I don't, I'm still going. Even if it's by myself.

**Weaver:**

Huh... You have my permission. You can bring as much help as you need, but 10 tops. I hope you understand that I have to stay here with Jeanne and take care of her since we were gone for so long. Okay?

**Tom:**

I completely understand and I'd do the same thing if I were you.

**Weaver:**

When will you be going for the search?

**Tom:**

Tomorrow I guess, or is that not good for you?

**Weaver:**

No, it's fine. I can give you two motorcycles, two vehicles, and enough ammo and guns you need.

**Tom:**

What about explosives? Just in case.

**Weaver:**

Only a few since we are very scarce on it and we can't seem to find much of it anymore. Well here anyways since we've picked it clean almost.

**Shows Tom, Hal, and Maggie talking.**

**Hal:**

So we are going to leave tomorrow to search for Jade?

**Tom:**

Yes. We'll leave early since it's a long way. Get some people up for it. it's 10 tops, so so far you, Maggie, Ben, Matt, and you get the rest. Alright?

**Maggie:**

Okay. Is there anyone that you don't want to come?

**Tom:**

It depends. Just find some people and I'll let you know about that.

**Maggie leaves to go get some people.**

**Hal:**

Are you sure that we'll find her? What if she's dead or if Karen has her? What if they caught and harnessed her?

**Tom:**

She won't be dead, if Karen has her, we'll kill Karen, and if she's harnessed, then we'll de-harness her.

**Hal:**

Okay.

**Hal starts to walk out of the tent.**

**Tom:**

Hal?

**Hal comes back in.**

**Hal:**

Yah, dad?

**Tom:**

Don't tell Ben yet, but Jade and Jason are, umm... Well, I'm their godfather.

**Hal:**

What? When did this happen?

**Tom:**

A little while before the invasion.

**Hal:**

And you never told Jade, Jason, or Ben?

**Tom:**

No, and don't tell him yet. I'm trusting you, okay? Don't tell.

**Hal:**

I promise.

**Shows Maggie, Tom, Ben, Matt, Hal, Denny, Anthony, Peter, Pope, Lyle, and Peter and Laylas' dad are getting ready to leave. Tom walks up to Maggie.**

**Tom:**

Good job, Maggie. Getting all of them together for the search.

**Maggie:**

No problem. Anything I can do to help. Also, are you sure that we should bring Pope? Lyle I trust, but Pope,not so much.

**Tom:**

I'm sure. He maybe crazy and stuff, but you have to give him credit that he really does know how to kick alien butt.

**Maggie:**

Yah, I guess. Have you said goodbye to Alexis and Anne? We'll be gone for a while so I would if you haven't yet.

**Tom:**

I have, but I am going to again before we go. Thanks for being so concerned of them. I know that they're in great hands when they're with you when they're not with Hal, Ben, Matt, or Lourdes. I'm glad you're part of the family.

**Maggie:**

Yah, thanks by the way.

**Tom:**

For what?

**Maggie:**

Everything. Everything that you've done for me. I never feel like that I've never completely paid you back for all of it.

**Tom:**

No need to do anything, Maggie. As long as you're in this family and that you still care for everyone in it, You don't have to ever worry about that stuff.

**Maggie:**

Thanks. It's like the family I never had. Now, let's go get Jade back.

**Shows Hal driving a dark green jeep with Ben in the passenger seat.**

**Hal:**

Whatcha thinking of, Ben?

**Ben:**

Nothing.

**Hal:**

You can't be thinking of nothing. Come on, you gotta be thinking of something.

**Ben:**

I said I'm thinking of nothing, Hal! OKay?!

**Hal:**

Fine. Just trying to start a conversation with my brother that hasn't talked to me in a while. Sorry. I won't talk to you.

**Ben:**

I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really upset. I don't mean to take it out on everyone. And I'm sort of mad at what Denny said to me.

**Hal:**

What'd she say?

**Ben:**

Well, let's just say I surely know that Jade wasn't lying about her being evil now.

**Hal:**

Really? That bad?

**Ben:**

Yep.

_**A/N: Hi! Sorry to end it so soon, but my mom IS making me go to bed now. :( Sorry it's sort-of boring and short and that I won't be able to update tomorrow. I'll try to at least put something up before I go, I'l try my best. I promise, okay? Let me know if you have any ideas for upcoming parts or any other fanfics you would like for me to write about. Thanks! Byeee! :P**_


	10. Part 10: Finding and Un-finding

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES!**_

_**A/N: Hello! Sorry that I didn't update last night, I was at a sleepover. It was AWESOME! But at first, they were playing with a wigi(don't know how to spell it) and it was SOOO creepy. My friend's dad's guitar broke and we didn't know who did it. Then everyone started to freak out, and I don't like scary movies, but then my friends scared me by acting possessed. Then everyone started to call home and I actually cried. My mom came and talked with us about it. Then she went to walgreens, at 1 in the morning, and got us ice cream, gummy worms, whip cream, cosmic brownies, and chocolate syrup. I know, I HAVE THE BEST MOM EVA! And we ate really bad last night because we had donuts and pizza and then the stuff my mom got us. IT WAS AWESOME! ANyways, that was my night, how was yours? :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Shows Tom, Hal, Ben, and Pope looking around the city for Jade.**

**Pope:**

How do you know that we're going to find her? If she wanted to leave, why don't you just let her?

**Tom:**

No, she left because she thought she had no other choice. We will find her, for all of us.

**Pope:**

Who's us? The Masons? Well I see why you want to find her for Ben now. She's a freak just like him.

**Tom turns to look at Pope with a very angry and sullen expression.**

**Tom:**

Don't you ever call my son a freak! You hear me? I didn't want to bring you, but it seemed like I had no other option. So unless you want to come back with us, you will help us find Jade, and you will never call my son a freak again!

**A moan of a mech starts.**

**Tom:**

Hurry. Let's get in this building.

**They hurry into the building next to them and the mech passes by.**

**Hal:**

That was odd, they never did that unless they new there was something there. Do you think-

**Tom:**

No. I don't think Karen would know that we are here.

**Ben:**

Well you never know with her. She has her ways.

**Pope:**

Wow. He talks. Anything else yo can do?

**Ben:**

Everything that you can and can't do, but I'm not old, have hair like a girl, have a habit of getting beat up, or stubborn like you.

**Hal laughs quietly.**

**Hal:**

Do you think it's clear yet?

**Tom:**

I don't know. Let's wait a little bit longer and head back to warn the others so we can move somewhere else.

**Shows Tom talking to everyone that came.**

**Tom:**

We saw a mech where we were searching, which wasn't that far from here. So we need to move somewhere else, it's not safe here in the city where skitters can come in here and search for us.

**Shows them setting up tents in a wooded area.** **Denny walks up to Ben.**

**Denny:**

Hey, Benji.

**Ben:**

What do you want, Denny?

**Denny:**

What? I can't just talk to you for conversation?

**Ben:**

Huh. I guess, as long as you don't pull any tricks.

**Denny:**

Why would I do that?

**Ben walks up to Denny.**

**Ben:**

You know exactly why. Stop playing with me.

**Denny:**

Okay, sorry. I didn't know that you were still so sensitive on the whole-

**Ben:**

Can we discuss this privately in my tent?

**Denny:**

Okay, fine.

**Denny and Ben are sitting in his tent.**

**Denny:**

So?.. What now, Benji?

**Ben:**

Stop calling me that! You're not my best friend anymore so stop calling me that.

**Denny gets up and walks over to Ben.**

**Denny:**

Why am I not your best friend anymore? It's because of that girl isn't it? What was it, Jade? How do you know that we'll find her, huh? What if they harnessed her or Karen got her back? What if she's back to a lab rat?

**Ben:**

Stop it! I want you to go, now! Just go!

**Denny:**

Okay, but I want to get at least one thing out of this.

**Ben:**

Oh, yah?! And what's that?

**Denny leans down and kisses Ben, then leaves. Shows Tom and Peter's dad talking.**

**Tom:**

So your name's Will?

**Will:**

Yes I am. Your Tom, right? Sorry that we haven't officially met yet, but it's been- you know.

**Tom:**

Yah. Why did you want to help us? Just curious, nothing more, nothing less.

**Will:**

Well, I've heard Peter talk about her a lot.

**Tom:**

Really? Why?

**Will:**

He just says how sweet and pretty she is.

**Tom:**

Sounds like he has a crush.

**Will:**

Yah, but whenever he had a crush, he never, and I mean never talked like that. It's really odd, and so I wanted to help for his and everyone's sake. It seems like everyone likes her. I would also, but I've never met her.

**Tom:**

Well, hopefully you'll get the chance.

**Will:**

Me too.

**Hal:**

Dad! Dad!

**Tom:**

Excuse me, Will.

**Tom exits the tent and Hal runs up to him.**

**Tom:**

What is it, Hal?

**Hal:**

We heard something, well, Ben did since he has vulcan hearing. Anyways, he heard a noise and it sounded like a girl. He's not sure if it might be Jade or not. We need to go check it out!

**Tom:**

Okay. Go get Ben and I'll get Will.

**Hal:**

Okay.

**Hal leaves to go get Ben while Tom steps back into the tent.**

**Tom:**

You're coming with us to search. Ben heard a noise that sounded like a girl. It might be Jade, let's hope so. Come on.

**Shows Tom, Will, Hal, and Ben walking with their guns up ready for shooting if needed.**

**Ben:**

Over there. I hear it, but barely.

**Ben leads the way with Tom, Hal, and Will right behind them. Shows a girl on the ground and Ben runs up to her.**

**Ben:**

Jade?

**Ben reaches the girl and flips her over.**

**_A/N: I know, I know! CLIFFHANGER! Please don't hate me, but I felt like doing it. Plus I'm also still trying to decide. I hope you enjoyed, but I felt that this one was short. Sorry. :( I will update tomorrow! Byeee! :)_**


	11. Part 11: You Never Know

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES!**_

**Ben rolls the girl over who is barely breathing.**

**Tom:**

Is it her?

**Ben:**

No! Dang it!

**Hal:**

It's okay, Ben. We'll get Jade back, but we should probably get _her _back to camp. She's barely breathing.

**Will:**

I got her.

**Will kneels down and picks up the girl. Shows them at camp with the girl on a sleeping bag. She's all cleaned up and fixed. She starts to wake up.**

**Girl:**

Who-who are you? Where am I? Wha-what happened?

**Tom:**

It's okay. We found you in the woods unconscious, but barely breathing. We took you here, which is our campsite for now, and fixed you as much as possible. We aren't doctors, so it's pretty crappy.

**Girl:**

It's okay.

**Tom:**

What's your name?

**Girl:**

Maria Reyes.

**Ben:**

I'm sorry, but did you say Reyes?

**Maria:**

Yah, it was my dad's last name. I of course had it since my parents were married and he had a sister.

**Ben:**

Did you happen to have a cousin named Jade?

**Maria:**

Yes! Is she here?! Can I see her?!

**Tom:**

I'm sorry, but no. She's not here, we're looking for her actually.

**Maria:**

Why? We need to find her! She's all I have left now that I know of.

**Ben:**

It's not just her. Her brother, Jason, is back at where the rest of the resistance is.

**Maria:**

Is he safe?! How is he?!

**Ben:**

He's doing fine that we know of.

**Maria:**

Wait... Are you Ben, Ben Mason?

**Ben:**

Yah, why?

**Maria:**

It's nice to finally meet you. Jade talked so much about you before the invasion.

**Ben:**

What did she say exactly?

**Maria:**

She found so many thing in common with you, that you had pretty eyes, that you were so nice and cute, and other things.

**Ben:**

Really?.. She, she said those things about me?

**Maria:**

Yah, every chance she got, she talked about you. She said it was really unfair when you wore a green shirt because you have green eyes.

**Ben:**

I-I never knew that.

**Tom:**

Sorry to interrupt your conversation about Jade, but why were you in the woods by yourself, Maria?

**Maria:**

I was with my brother. We were running away from a skitter, and we ran into the woods. Then it started to catch up to us and he told me to run. I kept running, but when I looked back, he was gone. The skitter got him.

**Tom:**

I'm sorry to hear that. Why did you have cuts and stuff on you?

**Maria:**

We didn't have medical supplies and I just got them over time.

**Tom:**

Okay. Well, I'm glad you're doing fine, but you should probably get some rest.

**Maria:**

Okay. See you in the morning, Ben.

**Ben nods towards Maria as they exit the tent. Shows Tom, Will, Pope, Maggie, Ben, and Hal wandering in the city.**

**Maggie:**

Where should we start to look?

**Tom:**

I don't know, maybe-

**Pope:**

Maybe that Karen girl got her. Should we check the tower again?

**Will:**

That sound like a great idea. Tom?

**Tom:**

Let's look a little longer, and if we don't find her by then, we'll check the tower.

**Shows them just outside the tower along with Peter and Denny.**

**Denny:**

When should we go in?

**Tom:**

Just wait here a moment. Give me at least one minute and come in if nothing happens, but if you hear a gunshot or something, don't come in and run. Got it?

**They all nod and Tom goes in. Shows them all inside the tower.**

**Hal:**

Where should we look first?

**Tom:**

I don't know, but don't get separated.

**Karen:**

Tom? What a surprise! Miss me or did you come for Jade?

**Everyone looks around for Karen, but she's not in sight.**

**Ben:**

We came for Jade! Now, where is she?!

**Karen:**

Back to being my lab rat. I caught her just a few moments after I was conscious again. Wasn't really hard.

**Ben:**

I swear! I will find her! Then I will kill you for everything that you've done to her! Now, where is she?!

**Karen:**

You really think that it's going to be that simple? Aww. Poor Ben. Missing your love already?

**Tom:**

Stop playing games with us! Where is she?!

**Karen:**

Why don't I let you hear her...

**They start to hear a loud scream.**

**Ben:**

Stop it! Stop what your doing to her! Just stop it!

**The screaming stops.**

**Karen:**

Awww. Did you not like it?

**Tom:**

Where are you, Karen? To scared to show your face?

**Karen:**

Are you sure you want to see me?

**Tom:**

More than anything to see your face before I kill you.

**Pope:**

I don't think that's a good idea, professor. She sounds like she's got a twisted little plan inside that alien head of hers.

**Karen:**

You never know. It might just be one of you that will do something.

**Everyone looks at one another. Karen does a light evil laugh. Skitters come from every direction holding everyone so they can't kill them. Shows everyone tied to a stone bed thing. Karen walks up to Denny.**

**Karen:**

I guess you've served your purpose now.

**Pope:**

Well, that doesn't sound very good.

**Karen puts her hand near Denny's face and eyeworms start to come out.**

**Karen:**

Ahh. You see, I've had more then one experiment. When Lourdes was infested with them, I told her to pass some onto Denny. She's been in my control the whole time.

**Tom:**

What are you going to do now? Torture us? Interrogate us since you didn't get the chance last time?

**Karen:**

Actually I wanted for you to witness this.

**A skitter comes in holding an unconscious Jade.**

**Ben:**

Jade? Jade! Jade!

**Tom:**

Ben, calm down. We'll get her.

**Karen walks up to Tom.**

**Karen:**

Are you sure about that?

**Karen walks away from Tom towards the stone bed thing that the skitter is tying Jade to. Karen takes out a syringe with a blue liquid inside.**

**Tom:**

What are you going to do with that?

**Karen:**

Why don't you wait and see.

**Karen starts to put the needle part in Jade's neck.**

**Ben:**

Don't! Please don't! Please!

**Karen takes it out and faces Ben. **

**Karen:**

Why not, Ben? You don't even know what it is. I was just going to bring her back to consciousness.

**Ben:**

Yah? How do we know that you're telling the truth?

**Karen:**

I don't know. Why don't you wait and find out.

**Ben:**

No!

**Karen puts the needle back into Jade's neck and press the thing down so the blue liquid goes into Jade. Karen pulls the needle out as Jade starts to come back into consciousness. Jade looks around.**

**Ben:**

Jade? Jade?!

**Jade turns to face Ben.**

**Jade:**

Ben?! What are you doing here?! You shouldn't have come, Ben!

**Karen:**

Such a sweet, little, quick reunion. Now, what I've been waiting for, my plan.

**Peter:**

What plan?

**Karen:**

Oh, so Peter does talk. Talk about anything more than Jade with your dad?

**Peter:**

How did you-

**Karen:**

I know everything. Now, where to begin? Why don't I start with...

**Karen picks up another syringe. **

**Karen:**

This.

**Ben:**

What is that? What are you going to do to her?

**Karen:**

Something I wanted you to witness with Jade awake. Not a very simple process, and very painful. Jade knows what it is, don't you?

**Karen steps closer to Jade and she squirms.**

**Jade:**

Get away from me with that thing! Get away!

**Ben:**

Jade, it's okay. You can fight it. Restrain it.

**Jade looks at Ben worried and scared.**

**Jade:**

No, Ben. You don't understand.

**Karen places the needle into Jade's arm while a skitter holds Jade down. Karen puts the liquid into Jade and pulls it out. Jade is still looking at Ben, but isn't blinking.**

**Ben:**

What did you do to her?!

**Karen:**

A process only she feels. She can see us but can't do anything. She feels so much pain, but no one can hear her scream. I've done it one time to her without her becoming still. She screamed and cried till she couldn't any more. That's how it work.

**Maggie:**

What's the outcome?

**Karen:**

Being in my control.

**Maggie:**

She fought it once and won, she can do it again.

**Karen looks at Maggie.**

**Karen:**

She did, but this time I gave her twice the dosage.

**Maggie:**

You'll never win! She'll fight it until she wins!

**Hal:**

And she won't give up! I've seen her fight before she was taken by you, and she wouldn't stop till she won! You won't beat her!

**Karen:**

How do you know? The first was very strong and this one is twice the amount.

**Jade starts to blink again and faces forward so she's facing the ceiling. Her body's straight.**

**_A/N: Wow! Intense right?! What should I do next? Let me know if you have any ideas and review please? And follow or favourite? Thanks for reading my story and enjoying it! Do you think that I caught the essence of Falling Skies right, and the characters?_**_**Also, great idea for Denny being under their control Terminator85! Thanks! Byeee!**_** :P**


	12. Part 12: The Serums and Experiment

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! (If I did, I'd make sure I was a character on that awesome show. You think pictures are worth a thousand words, well, watch Falling Skies then tell me if it's only for pictures.)**_

_**A/N: ALMOST 800 VIEWS ON MY STORY! Y'ALL ARE THE BEST! Please keep enjoying my story and please follow, favourite, or review please! Also, sorry that I didn't update last night, but my friend was spending the night and we had a Falling Skies marathon. It was awesome! Thanks so much you guys! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Karen:**

Finally. I don't think she'll be able to control this.

**Tom:**

You never know. If she was strong enough to be in control of the first, how do you know she won't be again?

**Ben keeps looking at Jade.**

**Ben:**

Jade? Come on, Jade. Jade? Please, Jade? Fight it.

**Karen:**

She won't be able to do anything. Would you like to see what she can do? It has to be one of my favourite new additions. Come, Jade.

**The straps around Jade come undone and Jade sits up straight. Then she stands straight while facing Karen.**

**Tom:**

How did you-

**Karen:**

I told you that it can do things that you wouldn't have thought of. Even with the controlling part off, she can still do that, and much more. Would you like to see?

**Pope:**

Knowing you saying that, we'll pass.

**Karen:**

Why don't I show you anyways?

**Karen turns to Jade.**

**Karen:**

Jade, what is Pope thinking?

**Jade:**

He's thinking that they should get the heck out of here and kill you. And that it's great that I can read minds now, but he's being sarcastically.

**Karen:**

Now there's much more to it then reading minds and controlling objects. She can run as fast as a de-harnessed kids, can jump as high as she wants, and a couple other things, too.

**Karen goes up to Jade a whispers something in her ear. Jade walks over to a table where there's a couple of different serums. **

**Tom:**

What's she doing? What did you say to her?

**Jade comes back holding a syringe in both her hands. The liquid is a reddish-purple color.**

**Pope:**

Well this looks fun. Thanks professor!

**Hal:**

It's not my dad's fault.

**Pope:**

You're wanting to talk! Karen kissed you last time in front of Maggs and implanted something that almost got you and your dad killed in the process. Yah, great plan.

**Peter:**

We really don't need your input, Pope!

**Pope:**

Oh, so Peter Pan does talk? How's Hook doing, he's a really great friend of mine?

**Peter:**

Something bad is about to happen to us and you're making jokes?!

**Pope:**

Hey! If I'm about to die or be under the crazy blond's control, I at least want to be myself Peter Panda!

**Will:**

Don't talk to my son like that!

**Pope:**

Who's going to stop me? You, Willie Wang? Good luck since we are tied up. Great plan by the way, Willie!

**Karen:**

You guys are very entertaining. Maybe I won't kill you yet, but let's at least start with someone first.

**Karen starts to walk around examining everyone.**

**Karen:**

Tom? No. Pope? Will? No. I'm already finished with Denny. She was no fun. Maggie? Possibly. Hal? No. Ben?

**Karen stops in front of Ben.**

**Karen:**

I think you might do. Jade?!

**Jade walks over to Karen and Ben. Ben looks at Jade.**

**Ben:**

Jade? Please don't do this. I know you're still in there. Come on, Jade! Fight it! Fight her!

**Karen:**

Whenever you're ready, Jade.

**Karen stands there next to Jade. Jade moves closer towards Ben with the serum in one hand ready to put in an arm. Jade winks slightly at Ben.**

**Ben:**

Jade?

**Karen:**

What are you waiting for, Jade?! Now!

**Jade looks at Ben and then closes her eyes as she drops to the ground.**

**Karen:**

What happened?

**Karen looks and sees the serum in Jade's arm.**

**Karen:**

That idiot! She put it into herself.

**Tom:**

So she did fight and won? What was it anyways, Karen? Now what's your plan?

**Karen:**

That was the last of the things I had so far. It takes a while to make and you'll see what it is. Just watch her. You'll see.

**Everyone watches Jade and starts to see blood come out of her mouth and nose.**

**Ben:**

(Says angrily) What'd you do?! What'd you do to her?!

**Karen:**

Nothing. I didn't inject it into her. She knew what it was and didn't want you to be like that. It's very, very painful also. Don't worry though, she won't die. Well, not from that.

**Ben:**

What do you mean, not from that?

**Karen:**

I mean that when she wakes up, I'll have one more experiment with her, and it'll be her last.

**Hal:**

What do you mean last?

**Karen:**

Are you all that slow? It's going to be the serum that kills. It's a very slow process, but yet very painful. It's like the one you all saw me give her earlier, but she'll be able to scream with that one. She has no more use to me, plus she always wins the fight against the serum. And I don't know how.

**Tom:**

Maybe she hasn't lost faith in winning. She's stronger than any of us know. You'd think she was a nobody, that she was weak. The thing is, she's not. She's had a hard life and has lived through it. You can't control that, or her.

**Karen:**

Thanks for giving me some more reasons why she's no use to me, Tom.

**Peter:**

No! You can't just kill her because she can't be controlled!

**Karen:**

Well, obviously you don't know what I'm liked. She always believed that Karen could still be in there and that she could be saved. But poor Karen is too weak and pathetic.

**Jade opens her eyes and everyone looks at her.**

**Ben:**

Jade?! Jade?! Are you okay?!

**Karen:**

It's not done yet. She can hear and see things, but can't move her body.

**Karen looks at the skitter in the room with them.**

**Karen:**

Take her to the lab.

**The skitter walks over to Jade and picks her up. Everyone starts to struggle to get untied while Karen walks out of the room with the skitter, that's holding Jade, behind her.**

**Ben:**

No! Don't kill her!

**Tom:**

Ben! Use your strength and try to get out!

**Ben tries.**

**Ben:**

I can't! Ugh!

**Tom:**

Come on, Ben! If we don't get untied, she'll die! Is that what you want?! Come on, Ben! Try harder!

**Ben finally escapes and frees everyone else. Skitters start to come in the room.**

**Tom:**

Hal! You, Ben, and Peter go get Jade! We'll hold them off! Go!

**Shows Jade strapped to a stone-like bed in a dark reddish-black glowing room.**

**Karen:**

Now, this will be painful. I'd like to see you to try and win this fight.

**Karen goes and gets a serum while Ben, Hal, and Peter sneakily go up to Jade. Jade's eyes are barely open.**

**Jade:**

(says barely) B-Ben?..

**Ben:**

Jade? Oh thank God you're alive. We're going to get you out of here, okay?

**Jade:**

Okay, but she's coming. I hear her footsteps. Hide.

**Ben, Hal, and Peter hide while Karen comes back. Karen walks up to Jade.**

**Karen:**

Now, where were we?

_**A/N: Sorry! :( Cliffhanger sort-of, I guess. I would keep writing this, but I don't know what to do next. Anyways, please follow, favourite(if you wonder why I spell it this way even though I'm american not canadian. It's because I like it spelt the canadian way), and/or review! Thanks! See ya(not really see you if you think I'm stalking you) tomorrow! :P**_


	13. Part 13: Discovering Unexpected Things

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! (If I did, I would know awesome actors and would be awesome.)**_

_**A/N: Hello! I'm just happy today fro some reason. In P.E. today, we did this trust game with you across from someone holding arms, and then someone runs or walks through the path while everyone raises their arms when they have to. The teacher asked my to do it then I turned to my crush(who also has a crush on me, really confusing because we've known each other since kindergarden) and said to him(because I was trying to get him to do it) that if I did it, he has to do it and he said okay. I don't know if you would call that "flirting", but I don't know. Plus I don't know how to flirt. I also started another book today. It's called Shadow Falls and it's good so far. It's one of the many books I'm reading right now because I'm ready Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Beautiful Creatures, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, City of Ashes, and The Hobbit. Anyways, enough about my day and stuff, STORY NOW. :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Jade:**

Get away from me!

**Karen:**

Why? You can't make me. You're too weak.

**Jade:**

So? I'll keep on fighting for the ones that I love and care about. No matter if it means that I end up dying in the end.

**Jade's straps come undone and Jade gets up fast. She starts to run away when Karen grabs Jade.**

**Jade:**

Let me go!

**Karen grabs the serum and is about to put into Jade's neck, but Ben knock Karen to the ground.**

**Karen:**

Are you going to kill me, Ben? I knew you guys were in here. I planned everything out. I'm not stupid. I knew she would fight back and would put the serum into herself instead of you. That's why I mixed the killing serum into the one she injected into herself earlier.

**Ben:**

You're lying!

**Karen:**

Am I, Ben? Just wait and watch Jade. Make sure you make every moment count.

**Hal:**

Come on, Ben! We need to go! She's not worth it.

**Shows them outside the tower running back to their campsite.**

**Peter:**

Wait! Where's my dad?

**Everyone stops running.**

**Tom:**

He-he... um...

**Jade:**

He died?

**Tom:**

Yah. I'm so sorry, Peter. He was a good man.

**Jade walks over to Peter and hugs him.**

**Jade:**

I'm sorry, Peter. I know how you feel, but at least he's in a better place now. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. Okay?

**Peter:**

Okay, thanks.

**Shows them finally reaching camp and Maria comes up to them.**

**Maria:**

Jade? Jade?!

**Jade:**

Maria?!

**Jade runs up to Maria and hugs her.**

**Jade:**

Oh my gosh, Maria! I missed you so much!

**Maria:**

I missed you so much, too!

**They break their hug and give each other smiles, then Jade falls to the ground. Ben and Peter run up to Jade. Shows Jade laying on a cot with Jason sitting in a chair next to her asleep.**

**Tom:**

How does she look, Anne?

**Anne:**

I don't know. You should be glad that you got her back here when you did. Where's Ben? I thought he would be here with Jade.

**Tom:**

He wants to talk to Peter for some reason. He also wants to smooth things out with Denny since she didn't really do those things to Jade. She had eyeworms, just like Lourdes, that were controlling her.

**Anne:**

Do you think that Jade will wake up? She's been unconscious for days.

**Tom:**

I don't know, but isn't that what you'd call a coma?

**Anne:**

Yah, I guess, but I wouldn't say that to Ben.

**Shows Hal, Maggie, and Tom talking.**

**Maggie:**

So, what should we tell Ben? That she might die, that she might never wake up, that she might loose her memory?

**Hal:**

I don't think we should tell Ben anything yet. He's been through so much and he doesn't need anything added to it. We should tell him when it's the right time.

**Tom:**

Yes, and that's exactly what we're going to do.

**Maggie:**

Okay. So Lourdes or Anne don't know what's wrong with Jade at all?

**Tom:**

No. Not that I know of. She said that she doesn't have a clue what it is or what she can do. What we need to do is to keep her alive, breathing, and everyone under control. Like Hal said, we don't need Ben to worry about this either.

**Hal:**

Where's Ben anyways? Why isn't he with Jade?

**Tom:**

He said that he needed to talk to Denny and Peter.

**Maggie:**

About what? Denny, I understand, but Peter, I don't.

**Tom:**

He might have found out.

**Hal:**

Found out what?

**Tom:**

Will, Peter's dad, said that Peter talked about Jade a lot and that he sort-of has a crush on her.

**Hal:**

If that's the case, I'd make sure that we keep Ben away from Peter then. We don't need anymore people in comas.

**Maggie:**

Hal!

**Hal:**

Sorry, but it's true. Ben will be like the hulk unleashed if that's true what you said, dad. And I just said that, Maggs, to lighten up the mood.

**Maggie:**

Well, you're mission was a complete fail.

**Shows Ben, Denny, and Peter talking in a tent.**

**Denny:**

Benji? I'm really sorry about all the things I did to Jade. I tried to stop, but the eyeworms are just so controlling, like a harness.

**Ben:**

It's okay, Denny. I forgive you now because I found out that you had eyeworms. Can I talk to Peter alone, please?

**Denny:**

Okay. See you guys in a moment.

**Denny leaves.**

**Peter:**

What did you want to talk about?

**Ben:**

You know what I'm talking about. Or am I not being to clear, Will?

_**A/N: Duh Duh Duh! What should I do next? Any ideas? Sorry that it's a cliffhanger. I'll update tomorrow. Sorry that this one is short, too, but I didn't know what to write next. Plus I like cliffhangers because they make you look forward to stuff. Please review, it really helps out a lot you guys. Please?! Thanks! Good Night(Zzzzz)! Byeee! :P**_


	14. Part 14: Deal With It

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES(If I did, I'd be flipping awesome and these would be episodes.)**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe I'm on part 14 already! Ahhh! It feels so unrealistic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this part and Jade is still going to be in her coma in this part. Don't be mad. Let me know if you have any ideas for upcoming parts, a fanfic(Divergent, Matched,etc. & let me know if you want them as a story and/or script), or anything else I guess. STORY TIME! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Shows Tom talking to Anne while Ben and Jason are sitting next to Jade.**

**Tom:**

Has she shown any improvement or anything?

**Anne:**

No, not that I know of.

**Tom:**

Do you know if there's anything that we could do to speed up the process or anything?

**Anne:**

No. When it comes to comas, there's nothing you an do but wait. How's Ben taking it?

**Tom:**

He's doing fine I guess, but he's being spacey again. He's starting to talk with Denny again.

**Anne:**

And Peter? What about him? What happened?

**Tom:**

I don't know. Ben won't talk or say anything about it. Where's Alexis? Haven't seen her in a while.

**Alexis:**

Over here, daddy.

**Tom walks over to Alexis and picks her up.**

**Tom:**

There's my little princess.

**Alexis:**

Can we play a game?

**Tom:**

I don't know. Let's round everyone up and play a game.

**Anne:**

Sounds fun. When did you come up with that idea, Alexis?

**Alexis:**

I don't know. Just now.

**Shows everyone, but Ben, Weaver, and some others, playing soccer. **

**Maggie:**

Okay, Hal! You asked for it! You're on!

**Hal:**

Okay, but if I win, you have to, I don't know yet.

**Maggie:**

What if my team wins?

**Hal:**

Then you guys, or you, get to decide what our team does. Deal?

**Maggie:**

Deal!

**Hal:**

Oh! I don't like that.

**Maggie:**

You don't like what?

**Hal:**

How you said 'deal'.

**Maggie:**

Yep because I already know what to do with you and your team when you guys lose.

**Matt:**

Can you guys stop talking and start the game already?

**Maggie:**

Sure thing, Mattie.

**Shows them just finishing the game and covered in sweat and dirt.**

**Maggie:**

Ha! We won! Now, about the deal... You guys have to act like the opposite gender for the whole day and you have to hang out with the person you can not stand for the rest of the day.

**People groan.**

**Hal:**

I hate you so much girlfriend right now.

**Maggie:**

You sound so funny with a high pitched voice. Having fun acting like a girl.

**Hal:**

No girlfriend. You're so like a b-

**Maggie:**

Language girl! There's kids around.

**Hal:**

Sorry. You know what gurl?

**Maggie:**

Yeah, Harriet?

**Hal:**

Harriet?

**Maggie:**

Your girl name. It's a package deal, Harriet.

**Hal:**

Fine!

**Maggie:**

This is going to be such an interesting day, Harriet.

**Hal:**

It sho is girl, it sho is.

**Shows Denny coming into the hospital tent.**

**Denny:**

How is she?

**Ben:**

She's stable, I guess.

**Denny:**

I'm really sorry, Benji. Why weren't you playing soccer with us?

**Ben:**

Never really liked sports and I want to stay here with Jade if she wakes up. You know what her nickname was for me?

**Denny:**

What is it? You never told me.

**Ben:**

I never told you because thinking about her was upsetting. I thought she was dead. If I tell you, you can't call me it. It's her nickname for me, no one else's. Okay?

**Denny:**

Okay.

**Ben:**

It was Benny Rabbit.

**Denny:**

That's a cute nick name.

**Ben:**

Yah. She loved to call me that, but she hasn't in a while. Maybe I'll remind her when she wakes up because I miss hearing her calling me that.

**Denny:**

Well she already hears you because when a person is in a coma, they can still hear and understand what's going on around them.

**Ben:**

What?

**Denny:**

I said when people are in comas-

**Ben:**

I heard that. She's in a coma?

**Denny:**

Yah. I thought you knew.

**Ben:**

No! I didn't know at all!

**Denny:**

Sorry, Benji. I thought you knew.

**Tom and Anne come in.**

**Tom:**

Is everything okay? We heard some yelling.

**Ben:**

How come you didn't tell me that Jade was in a coma?!

**Anne:**

Ben? Your dad didn't want you to worry too much.

**Ben:**

Well too late! I'm worried sick now! So this means she could never wake up or if she does, she could lose her memory?

**Anne:**

Yes. I'm sorry, Ben.

**Ben:**

Why didn't you tell me before? How come Alexis can't try to help her? She brought her back to life next time.

**Tom:**

We actually didn't think of that. We forgot about that.

**Denny:**

I'll go get Alexis for you guys.

**Anne:**

Thanks, Denny.

**Denny nods at Anne and leaves to retrieve Alexis. Shows Alexis holding her hands over Jade's head.**

**Alexis:**

It's not working. The serum must be undoable. I can't fix it.

**Ben:**

Can you please try harder, Alexis? Please?

**Alexis:**

I'll try my best, Benny.

**Jade makes a noise.**

**Ben:**

Jade? Jade?!

_**A/N: Sorry! Cliffhanger! Again! What-a-next huh? Let me know, 'kay? Please review and let me know if you have any ideas or anything. Sorry that this one was short, but I don't know what to do with Jade yet. Sorry... Byeee! :P**_


	15. Part 15: Nicknames

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES(Ain't no one got time for dat!)**_

_**A/N: 'Ello! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, just didn't know what to write next. Anyways, I started two stories on wattpad! My name on it is SoleilCantarutti. I was also sort-of sad today because, umm... What would you do if you had a crush on someone, they liked you back, then you found out that he likes someone else(And they're one of your friends!), and you have to drive him back home after school? Well, that was my day, but the beginning of it was great... Also, Denny is a girl if you didn't know. My parents and friends have gotten confused on this, so... Yah 'Till then... Anyways, STORY TIME! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Ben:**

Why isn't she responding?! She made a noise?! What's happening?!

**Tom puts a hand on Ben's shoulder.**

**Tom:**

I don't know, Ben. I'm sorry.

**Ben:**

For what?! That she's in a coma?! That she could never wake up?! Or-or wake up then lose her memory again?!

**Denny:**

Benji, you don't have to talk to your dad like that.

**Ben turns around and then al of them start to argue.**

**Jade:**

J-Jason?..

**Everyone becomes silent and looks at Jade. Jason runs up to Jade and hugs her.**

**Jason:**

Jade! I'm so glad you're back! I missed you!

**Jade:**

I missed you too, Jace...

**Anne:**

Do, do you remember any of us besides Jason?

**Jade looks around.**

**Jade:**

Umm... Sorry. No I don't. Should I?

**Ben:**

Great! Not again!

**Tom:**

Ben! It's not her fault.

**Ben:**

I know it's not her fault! It's freaking Karen's fault! I'm going to kill that girl next time I see her freakin' face!

**Tom and Ben start to argue again.**

**Jade:**

Hey!.. Hey!

**Everyone looks at Jade.**

**Jade:**

I was just messing with you guys. I remembered you guys, but I wanted to see what you would do if I said that I didn't.

**Ben:**

That's not funny.

**Jade:**

Oh lighten up, Benny Rabbit.

**Ben:**

What did you call me?

**Jade:**

Benny Rabbit.

**Ben:**

I missed you calling me that.

**Jade:**

And there's Lo-lo, Halster, or the hamster, The Grand Tom Master, Weaver's The Head, Mattier, Annie, and I don't think have a name for you yet. Is it Denny? I'm just trying to make sure, unless you don't want a nickname.

**Denny:**

No, it sounds nice. Well, at least don't name me like something similar the hamster.

**Jade:**

No problem. They like them so much that they usually only like me calling them that, but I'll let Ben make an exception for you.

**Ben:**

No! Sorry, Denny, but I like only her calling me Benny Rabbit. So you can keep calling me Benji I guess, even though I hate it.

**Jade:**

Okay, or I can make a new nickname for everyone else to call you, if you'd like?

**Ben:**

Sure!

**Jade:**

Okay, well... Denny? You can be, Den-Den or D-D. And, Ben? Your other nickname for others to call you can be, Ben Ten. Ben Ten! I like that.

**Denny:**

Either one's fine, Jade. Thanks! Feeling better, Ben Ten?

**Ben:**

Yah, I guess. So, does this mean that I have to get used to you guys calling me Ben Ten?

**Everyone(except Ben):**

Heck yah, Ben Ten!

**Ben:**

Okay, but I want Jade to call me Benny Rabbit.

**Jade:**

Sure thing, Ben Ten.

**Ben:**

Hey!

**Jade:**

I'm just messing with you, Benny Rabbit.

**Anne:**

As much as we want to have our reunion with Jade, she has to rest. So everyone out. Everyone out. She'll be ready for seeing tomorrow. Okay, guys?

**Matt:**

Okay.

**Jade:**

Alright, Annie. See all of you tomorrow! See ya Den-Den!

**Shows Weaver and Tom talking.**

**Weaver:**

So, Jade's awake from her coma?

**Tom:**

It seems like it.

**Weaver:**

How's she holding up?

**Tom:**

She seems to be doing good. I know she's one of your favourites and that you saw her as a daughter. Thanks what I see her as now. Well, because she's dating my son and that I'm her godfather, too. So, she's in good hands I guess.

**Weaver:**

She better be, Tom. I don't want her to be gone or dead again. Can you make sure that doesn't happen?

**Tom:**

I'll do me best, sir.

**Weaver:**

Thanks, Tom.

**Shows Jade with Anne and Lourdes.**

**Lourdes:**

Everyone's glad you're back. Especially Ben. It was a nightmare when you were gone and in the coma.

**Jade:**

Really? I didn't know people liked me that much and that Ben cared so much.

**Anne:**

He sure did. He wouldn't leave your side and wouldn't shut up about you when you were gone.

**Maria enters.**

**Maria:**

I'm not interrupting anything, am I?

**Jade gets up and runs to Maria and hugs her.**

**Jade:**

Maria! I've missed you so much!

**Maria:**

I've missed you too, cous.

**Jade:**

How did you become part of the second mass?

**Maria:**

I was found actually. I was found be Ben, Tom, Hal, and Will.

**Jade:**

It's nice, isn't it?

**Maria:**

Very. They are all very nice, and I've found someone. I don't know, charming?

**Jade:**

Who?!

**Ben comes in.**

**Ben:**

Hey, Jade! You want to hang out with Denny and me?

**Jade:**

Sure. I want to talk to you later, Mary. I want to find out who this charmer of yours is.

**Maria:**

Okay. Bye, Jade!

**Jade:**

Bye, Mary!

**Shows Denny, Ben, and Jade talking.**

**Jade:**

So where's Peter? Why doesn't he hang out with us? I thought he was friends with you guys?

**Ben:**

Oh, yah. I don't know. He hangs out with his mom and sister, Layla, a lot.

**Jade:**

Okay... Is there something wrong, Benny Rabbit?

**Ben:**

No, course not. Why would there be?

**Denny:**

She was just asking, Ben Ten.

**Ben:**

Sure thing, Den-Den.

**Denny:**

Alright, you can call me Den-Den. I thought we established that Jade could only call me that.

**Jade:**

I could create something else for you, Den-Den.

**Denny:**

Really? You don't have to if you don't want to.

**Jade:**

It's no problem at all. You can be... Hmm...

**Ben:**

This is her thinking process.

**Jade:**

Hey! Anyways, you can be Deather or D-D.

**Denny:**

I'll go with Deather. Sounds more serious and cooler than D-D. No offense.

**Jade:**

Offense not taken.

**Denny:**

Thanks! What about you?

**Jade:**

What about me?

**Denny:**

What's your nickname?

**Ben:**

I used to call her JJ. I guess I'll start to call you that again, JJ.

**Jade:**

Well... You can either call me...

_**A/N: Any ideas for Jade's nickname? Let me know please! Thanks for reading! :) Thanks! Byeee! :P**_


	16. Part 16: Explosion and Back in Control

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES( You know tha usually...)**_

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating everyday like I said I would. I guess I'll update everyday 2 days. Hopefully... STORY TIME!**_

_**:) Enjoy! (: **_

_**P.S. What should my word of the day be tomorrow? Let me know! Thanks! :P**_

**Jade:**

You can call me JJ, unless Ben wants that all to himself, J, unless only Hal wants to call me that, or Jadey Waddy.

**Ben:**

I can share JJ. Anyways, Jadey Waddy sounds fun to call you.

**Denny:**

I'll call you JJ and J. Is that okay?

**Jade:**

Course not. I like having a nickname for a chance.

**Explosion goes off.**

**Jade:**

What was that?!

**A bomb starts to come towards them and ben knocks Jade to the ground along with Denny. Shows Tom talking to Weaver with people running all over the place taking cover and preparing to fight back.**

**Tom:**

What do we do now?! If there's an attack coming, we need to get these people to safety!

**Weaver:**

Agreed! Tell them where to head with a couple fighters for protection!

**Tom:**

Yes, sir!

**Weaver runs ahead while Tom runs to get the civilians round-up.**

**Ben:**

Dad! Dad!

**Tom turns around to find Ben, Jade, and Denny running towards him.**

**Tom:**

What is it, Ben?! Are you all okay?!

**Ben:**

Yes, but the explosions are coming from all directions! You're not going to be able to get the civilians out safe!

**Tom:**

How did you-

**Jade:**

Vulcan hearing, Tom! Don't you remember?!

**Tom:**

Oh, right! Well, at least try to get them in a safer place! Okay you guys?!

**Denny:**

Okay.

**Tom runs off. Shows them in a stand still with the fighters hiding behind some vehicles. Karen's holding the white flag thing.**

**Karen:**

I didn't want it to come to this, Tom, but you left me no other choice!

**Tom:**

Oh yah?! What do you want this time, Karen?!

**Karen:**

You know! Hand over Jade and this will all go away!

**Tom:**

You think you're going to win this, but we won't give her to you! Never!

**Karen:**

Fine! Keep making this hard for you and your people!

**Pope:**

Why don't we just give her over to Karen or just kill Karen now?

**Tom:**

We won't give Jade up to Karen or she'll kill her, and if we kill Karen, we are still surrounded be mechs and skitters probably.

**Pope:**

Well I guess you got us all in another mess for all of us to clean up after you professor.

**Matt:**

This isn't my dad's fault!

**Pope:**

Oh! What are you going to do? You're just a little kid.

**Matt:**

No I'm not!

**Matt punches Pope in the jaw.**

**Tom:**

Matt! That's enough.

**Jade, Ben, and Denny come up.**

**Jade:**

I got him, Tom. Come on, Matt.

**Jade gets up with Ben, Denny, and Matt and they start to walk away. There's a mech gun shot.**

**Jade:**

Ben...

**They all turn to face Jade and she's holding her abdomen. Jade falls to the ground but still conscious.**

**Ben:**

We need to get her to Dr. Glass now! Denny, help me get her there. Matt, go find her.

**Matt runs off and Ben and Denny put Jade's arms around their necks.**

**Karen:**

I warned you, Tom! Either you give her to me to finally finish her off or I do it her in front of you and everyone else that cares for your god- daughter!

**Hal:**

What?! She's-she's my god-sister?

**Shows Denny and Ben dragging Jade to the hospital tent.**

**Anne:**

Set her on the cot! Lourdes! You know what to get. Hurry!

**They set her on the cot.**

**Ben:**

Jade? Please stay with us? Don't die again.

**Jade reaches and touches Ben's hand.**

**Jade:**

If I die, it'll be for the best. If I die, tell Jason I love him and that I'm up there with our parents. If I die-

**Ben:**

Enough with the 'If I die' stuff! You're not going to die. Okay, Jadey Wadey?

**Jade:**

Okay, Benny Rabbit. Hey, Denny?

**Denny:**

Yes?

**Jade:**

Can I ask you something real quick? Alone?

**Denny:**

Sure.

**Ben walks to the other side of the tent while Denny bends her head with her ear at Jade's mouth.**

**Jade:**

If I die, I want you to take good care of Ben and Jason for me. I trust you, like everyone else I care for. Can you promise me that?

**Denny:**

I promise.

**Anne:**

I'm sorry, but we need to have as much space as possible and no distractions. I'm sorry, Ben, but you need to go. You and Denny.

**Denny walks up to Ben.**

**Denny:**

Come on, Ben Ten.

**Ben looks back at Anne and LOurdes starting to work on Jade as Denny drags him out by his arm.**

**Denny:**

It's going to be okay, Ben.

**Ben:**

What ever you say, but I'm not going to lose her again. Not like my mom and all the other people I cared for.

**Shows Weaver, Pope, Anthony, and Tom talking.**

**Pope:**

So what should we do now? Wait to die?

**Weaver:**

Not funny, Pope. We need to figure out how to get out of this.

**Pope:**

Like I said before, give Jade up.

**Tom:**

No! No. We aren't going to do that for the millionth time, Pope. There has to be another way.

**Anthony:**

If only we had enough explosions or something. Do we have anything that is actually useful?

**Tom:**

We only have our guns and a little bit of everything else.

**Anthony:**

If only we had some of that Volm technology.

**Weaver:**

Well, we don't anymore. Good plan though if we did. We don't stand a chance against their weapons, Tom.

**Karen:**

I see you were willing to take me up on my offer, Tom!

**Tom:**

I don't know what you mean-

**They look up and see Jade walking towards Karen.**

**Ben:**

Jade! Don't!

**Karen:**

Did you forget Ben that I still have a slight control over her?! She might be able to take back her control, but she won't before I finally get what I needed!

**Tom:**

Why?! Why do you need her dead so eagerly?!

**Karen:**

You don't know do you?!

**Tom:**

Know what, Karen?! No more playing games! What don't we know?!

_**A/N: What should I do next? Have any devious ideas in that mind of yours? Let me know! :) Also, let me know, again, if you want me to do any other types of fanfics and if you want them as a story and/or script. Thanks for reading! Byeee! Got to catch up on my Zzzzz's! :P**_


	17. Part 17: Never Losing My Faith

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES!(I'd be awesome, blah blah blah...)**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! I was wondering, the thing about my crush and my friend, I found out that he's going to ask her out. I've known him since Kindergarden and he's only known her for a couple weeks. I don't know if he has yet, and I'll probably find out from her since I was her first friend at our school since she was knew and I was sitting next to her in the auditorium. She's so nice and pretty, so I can't blame him. So, anyways, when I found that out, is it weird that I wasn't upset about it? I told my mom this and she said that every woman wishes that she could do this. I don't know... Anyways, that was my day and we also had to stay 20 more minutes in the school because it was raining cats and dogs and a LOT of thunder. STORY TIME! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Karen:**

She's never been human, Tom! She's always been part alien! That's why she's such a threat and that she should die!

**Ben:**

No! No! It's not true! You're lying!

**Karen:**

Am I, Ben?! Did you ever notice anything weird about her when you guys first met?!

**Ben:**

Yes, but that could've been anything!

**Karen:**

Whatever you say, Ben, but I have to go! I have something I need to take care of!

**Ben:**

No!

**Jade drops to the ground. Ben tries to run forward, but Tom and Hal hold him back. Karen leans down towards Jade.**

**Karen:**

Poor Jade. You always thought you could win, but you never will.

**Jade:**

Good always overpowers evil.

**Jade slips a knife out. Karen grabs Jade's hand that has the knife.**

**Karen:**

Poor Jade. Poor, poor, pathetic little Jade. (starts to point the knife towards Jade with her struggling) You think you and the humans will win, but what do you guys have? Nothing. That's what. And now one less mouths to feed.

**Jade:**

No!

**Karen digs the knife into Jade's abdomen.**

**Ben:**

No! Let me go!

**Ben continues to struggle to escape their hands.**

**Jade:**

(smiles) Did you really forget that you said that I wasn't all human?

**Karen:**

What?

**Jade whispers something into Karen's ear and she backs away. **

**Karen:**

You win this time, Tom! But I'll be back!

**Karen, the skitters, and mechs go away. Shows** **Ben talking to Jade, who's on a cot in h hospital tent with bandages covering her stomach, with Denny and Jason.**

**Ben:**

What did you say to Karen?

**Jade:**

Nothing really. Just a warning for her to stay away because I don't want you guys to get hurt over me anymore.

**Jason:**

You're not going to leave again, Jade? Are you?

**Jade grabs Jason and pulls him into a hug.**

**Jade:**

Of course not, Jace. Never again.

**Jason:**

Promise?

**Jade:**

I promise.

**Peter enters.**

**Ben:**

What do you want, Peter?

**Peter:**

What? I can't check up on Jade?

**Ben:**

N-

**Jade:**

Of course, Peter. Or is it Peter Pan or Peter Panda now?

**Peter:**

You heard all of that from the thing?

**Jade:**

Well I'm not deaf, am I?

**Peter:**

No, I guess and hope not. Well, just wanted to check on you. I'll just go now.

**Jade:**

Okay. Bye, Peter Pan...

**Peter goes.**

**Jade:**

Can I talk to you alone, Ben?

**Ben:**

Sure?.. Why?

**Jade:**

Just want to ask you something.

**Ben:**

Okay.

**Denny:**

I'll take Jason to Matt.

**Jade:**

Okay. Thanks, Denny.

**Denny and Jason leave.**

**Jade:**

Why don't you like Peter?

**Ben:**

What do you mean? I like-

**Jade:**

Oh cut the crap. You know what I mean?

**Ben:**

Huh... Okay. I don't like him because of what he did to you years ago. Before the invasion.

**Jade:**

And that would be?..

**Ben:**

You remember Will, Will Proon?

**Jade:**

Yes. I hated what he did.

**Ben:**

Exactly. That's him. That's who Peter really is.

**Jade:**

Wh-But how?

**Ben:**

I recognized him and confronted him.

**Jade:**

What'd he do?

**Ben:**

We talked about it. He seemed pretty evil if you ask me. He's trying to get closer to you again and stuff. Just watch out.

**Jade:**

Thanks for the warning.

**Ben:**

What did he all do to you anyways?

**Jade:**

Well you know about he abusing part. He, he also pressured me into stuff, but I never lost my will. That's what made him abuse me more.

**Ben:**

Because you wouldn't do what he wanted you to do.

**Jade:**

Precisely. That's why you saw me with all those bruises and cuts. He did that, and I couldn't tell anyone.

**Ben:**

Why not?

**Jade:**

I'm not like that, plus I was scared he'd do it again.

**Ben:**

I'm really sorry, Jade. That's a hard thing for someone like you to go through.

**Jade:**

I know. Thanks for being there for me, all those years. That's only part of what I went through.

**Ben:**

Really? What else? That's already hard enough.

**Jade:**

At the time my dad was a drunk a lot and my mom was unemployed. They just got better before the invasion. I felt that only God could be there for me. My brother was too young to talk and stuff, so he couldn't really comfort me. God and you were the only thing really there for me at the time. That's why I still believe. Never lose your hope, Ben.

**Ben:**

I did before, then after we got you back and how you talked. You made me believe again.

**Jade:**

Glad I could help.

**Ben:**

You did a bit more than helping.

**Tom comes in.**

**Tom:**

Ben! I need you. There's another attack for some reason.

**Ben looks back at Jade.**

**Jade:**

Go. You won't do any help by staying here with a helpless person for now.

**Ben:**

You're not helpless. You're never helpless.

**Ben and Tom leave. Someone comes in.**

**Jade:**

Will?

_**A/N: Duh Duh Duh! Well, you got a little part of her back story. Depressing? Sad? Interesting? Anyways, you got to know why she never lost her faith/hope. Let me know what you thought and any ideas. Please?! Review help to encourage me to keep writing and coming up with this stuff. Please, please, pretty pretty please? Thanks! Byeee! :P**_


	18. Part 18: Eyeworms

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES (You know the routine...)**_

_**A/N: Hey! Guess what?! Well, in the U.S. they select students to become ambassadors that visit the world to help people and get to know other people's cultures, and stuff like that. Well, I'm one of those people and this year is Europe. I wasn't able to go because of the cost but my parents told my grandma, so now my grandma, my dad, and my aunt in North Carolina is going to help me get there. I'm so happy and excited! I'll be visiting Wales, England, France, and Ireland, but the down part is that I'll be gone during the start of Falling Skies and my birthday. So I'll catch up on season four when I get back and I'll be having my b-day in a different continent away from my friends and family. :( But it'll be fun, so... Yah... STORY TIME! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Will:**

So I guess Ben finally told you who I was?

**Jade:**

You guessed right. Now leave.

**Will:**

Don't you wanna hear what I have to say?

**Jade:**

No. Not right at the moment. If you'll excuse me, I have to go.

**Jade gets up from the cot and makes her way towards the exit but Will (aka Peter) grabs her arm.**

**Jade:**

Let me go!

**Will:**

No!

**Jade:**

Ben! Ben he-

**Will puts his hand over Jade's mouth as he turns her around.**

**Will:**

No you won't! I promised Karen to give you to her, but I wanted to give a parting gift.

**Will takes his hand off of Jade's mouth and replaces it with his mouth. Jade struggles as an eyeworm crawls out of Will's eye and into hers. Ben knocks Will to the ground.**

**Ben:**

Don't you even touch her or talk to her again! You hear me, Will?! I don't want you to abuse her again like you did to her before the invasion! You get me?!

**Jade:**

Ben, it's okay. Get off of him, he's not worth it.

**Will:**

What are you talking about?

**Ben:**

What do you mean by what are we talking about? You kissed Jade!

**Will:**

Really? I don't remember that.

**Ben:**

Don't play dumb with us, Will. You know exactly what I'm talking about.

**Will:**

I'm sorry, but I really don't.

**Shows Ben, Tom, and Weaver talking.**

**Tom:**

So you're saying that he doesn't remember any of that stuff?

**Ben:**

Exactly.

**Weaver:**

Maybe Anne and Alexis should check on him for anything Karen implanted into him for a spy or something. Could they do that?

**Tom:**

Yes. They should. Ben and I will go to ask them right now.

**Shows Anne, Alexis, and Lourdes checking on Will as Ben, Tom, Jade, and Denny watch.**

**Tom:**

Do you see anything, Alexis?

**Alexis:**

No, nothing. But it does feel like one was there earlier, but is gone now. Maybe it went into another host.

**Anne:**

Thanks, Alexis. You can go play with Matt, Jason, or anyone if you'd like.

**Jade:**

You wanna come with me and we can gather some people up and play something.

**Alexis:**

That sounds exciting. Is it okay, mom?

**Anne:**

Of course, Lexis. Thanks, Jade.

**Jade:**

No problem, Anne. Ben, do you and Denny want to join us?

**Denny:**

I'm in.

**Ben:**

I'll meet up with you in a minute.

**Jade, Denny, and Alexis leave.**

**Anne:**

So, since Alexis said that he had it earlier but it went into another host, who do you think it was? He said he didn't remember anything leading up to kissing Jade. Do you think that maybe Jade has it or them?

**Tom:**

I-

**Ben:**

No! She can't! She would've told us or something! Let's just watch her and see if we can find any evidence before we jump into conclusions.

**Lourdes:**

It's okay, Ben. We weren't accusing Jade of anything. Why don't you go find Jade and Denny?

**Ben:**

Okay, but keep him away from her.

**Shows Denny, Jade, and Alexis talking.**

**Jade:**

So, do you gals like anyone?

**Alexis:**

I don't really know anyone, but Luke is sort-of cute.

**Jade:**

What about you, Denny?

**Denny:**

(mumbles) Ben...

**Jade:**

It's okay, Denny. I won't tell him.

**Ben:**

You won't tell who what?

**Jade:**

None of your carrots, Benny Rabbit.

**Ben:**

(chuckles) Huh. Nice one.

**Jade:**

Well I try my best.

**Alexis:**

Can we play something now?

**Jade:**

Yah, what do you wanna play?

**Alexis:**

Hide and seek tag?

**Jade:**

Sounds fun. You guys want to play?

**Denny:**

I'm in.

**Ben:**

Sure. Why not?

**Alexis:**

Not it!

**Denny and Jade:**

Not it!

**Ben:**

Not- dang it!

**Denny:**

You're it first Benny boy!

**Ben:**

I'll count to 30. Go hide... now!

**Ben puts his hands over his face to count while Denny, Alexis, and Jade run away to hide. Jade hides behind a tree in the woods, Alexis hides behind a car, and Denny hides in the hospital tent. Ben is finished counting and then Jade screams.**

**Ben:**

Jade?! Jade?!

**Ben find Jade and sees her shaking and squirming on the ground unconscious. Shows Jade on a cot.**

**Ben:**

Is she going to be okay? Do you know what's wrong?

**Anne:**

I'm sorry, but no, Ben. Can you get Alexis? She'll be a great help.

**Ben:**

Uh. Sure.

_**A/N: Kind of boring? Okay? Descent? Let me know and if you have any brilliant ideas in that head of yours! 'Kay?! :) Let me know if you want me to start another fanfic and check my other stories on . My name is SoleilCantarutti, Okay? Check it out please?! Thanks! Byeee! :P**_


	19. Part 19: The Cure

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! (I'd be in Canada right now working on season 4...)**_

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, grounded from the computer. :( It's okay, I'm back with more. I also updated my other Falling Skies fanfic, the one about season 1, I added 3 more chapters to that so check it out please! STORY TIME! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Jade:**

What's going on?

**Anne:**

That's sort-of what we wanted to ask you, Jade? You okay?

**Jade:**

No. I feel like a million things are squirming and wriggling in my brain.

**Anne looks back at Tom, Lourdes, Ben, and Alexis.**

**Anne:**

Is it okay if Alexis checks you for something?

**Jade:**

Of course not.

**Alexis walks up to Jade and puts her hands on Jade's head.**

**Alexis:**

I don't feel anything.

**Anne:**

Are you sure?

**Alexis:**

Positive.

**Anne:**

Okay. Thank you, Alexis.

**Jade:**

What's going on? Ben?

**Anne:**

Ben said that you guys were playing hide and seek when he heard you screaming. He found you on the ground shaking and squirming.

**Jade:**

I don't remember any of that.

**Anne:**

You don't?

**Jade:**

No. I don't even remember deciding to play hide and seek. What's happening to me?

**Anne:**

I don't know. We'll try to figure it out, but you'll have to stay in here tonight.

**Jade:**

Okay.

**Karen:**

(in a far away voice) I know what happened to her! If you give her to me, I'll tell you and how you can fix it! I've decided that she's too important to kill! She's the strongest weapon someone could ever have!

**Tom:**

You think she's up for a negotiation?! She's not! Tell us what's going on and how to fix it!

**Karen:**

The killing serum is taking its course, Tom! She's been too weak to fight it off! I have what you need to fix her, but-

**Tom:**

But what?! You want her?!

**Ben:**

Dad! We can't give her up.

**Tom:**

It actually might be our only shot at helping her. Can we bargain something else for Jade's cure instead of her?!

**Karen:**

That depends, Tom! What do you have to offer?!

**Tom:**

What do you want?! You have to give us an option!

**Karen:**

How about this?! I'll give you the cure with no charge!

**Tom:**

No, no, no, no, no! What's the catch there?!

**Karen:**

No catch! Why?! I can't have a good heart for once?!

**Tom:**

Knowing what you're like, no!

**Karen:**

No catch! I promise! I'll set the cure right here! You can come and get it once I'm gone, but hurry! She's dying!

**Shows Ben handing Anne a little glass bottle full of a clear blue liquid. **

**Anne:**

Is she suppose to drink it?

**Ben:**

I don't care. Give it to her!

**Anne pours the liquid into Jade's mouth. Jade starts to cough as she sits up. Ben lightly pats her back as Lourdes gives Jade some water.**

**Ben:**

How do you feel?

**Jade:**

Like I'm choking on a hair ball. You okay?

**Ben:**

Was just worried, that's all.

**Jade:**

Well, there's no need to be, Benny Rabbit. Do you still need me to stay in here tonight, Anne?

**Anne:**

Yes. Just to make sure the cure works. You can be back with Jason and Ben tomorrow.

**Jade:**

Okay. Bye, Ben.

**Ben:**

Bye, J.

**Shows Jade walking in the woods eyes wide open and barely blinking.**

**Ben:**

Jade? Jade?!

**Ben catches up to Jade and pulls her back.**

**Ben:**

Jade?

**Karen:**

She can't hear you, Ben.

**Ben:**

Where are you? What'd you do to her?

**Karen:**

I didn't do anything. It seems as though she's become weaker mentally and she can't be in control of the effects of the experiments anymore.

**Ben:**

What do you mean?

**Jade drops to the ground unconscious. Ben tries to help her up, but is being held back by a skitter. Karen comes into view.**

**Ben:**

What are you going to do to her now? Huh?

**Karen:**

This.

**Karen pulls out a thing that looks like a harness, but more intricate. She kneels down and puts in on Jade's back.**

**Ben:**

Stop it!

**The harness looking thing attaches to Jade's back. Karen gets back up.**

**Karen:**

Bring him, too.

**Ben:**

What?

**Ben drops to the ground unconscious. A skitter picks up Ben and another picks up Jade. They follow Karen to one of the ships. Shows Tom looking around camp.**

**Tom:**

Ben?! Jade?! Has anyone seen Ben or Jade?!

**Tom walks into Weaver's tent.**

**Weaver:**

What is it, Tom?

**Tom:**

I can't find Ben or Jade?

**Shows Ben starting to wake up in a cell-like thing next to Jade. Ben drags himself to Jade and starts to shake her.**

**Ben:**

Jade? Jade wake up. Come on, Jade.

**Karen:**

That won't work, Ben.

**Ben:**

What did you do to her? What did you put on her back?

**Karen:**

It's like a harness, but more powerful.

**Ben:**

Why? You already did a lot of experiments on her that made her have side effects the harness gave. Why give her a more intricate harness?

**Karen:**

It will be more controlling.

**Ben:**

So why are we here?

**Karen:**

She's here because I wanted her and you just happened to be there, too.

**Ben:**

Why is she so important to you?

**Karen:**

You'll see.

**Ben:**

Will she wake up?

**Karen:**

Yes, but she'll be different, hopefully.

**Ben:**

What do you mean "hopefully"?

**Karen:**

As I said before, you'll see.

**Ben:**

But-

**Karen walks off. Shows Hal, Tom, Weaver, Denny, Matt, and Maggie talking.**

**Matt:**

I saw Ben walk into the woods. Maybe he was following Jade or something.

**Denny:**

But why? Why would they be going into the woods?

**Matt:**

I sort of saw Jade. She looked like she was being controlled. She walked stiff and barely blinked.

**Tom:**

Do you think Karen has something to do with it?

**Weaver:**

Most likely, Tom. Maybe it was in that liquid we gave Jade.

**Hal:**

That makes sense knowing Karen. Always has a evil plan.

**Maggie:**

What should we do? Where do we start?

**Tom:**

I don't know. Let's try to look for clues or something that could help.

**Weaver:**

Great idea, Tom. Hal, you're with Maggie, Matt, you're with Denny, and Tom, you're with me. Search out!

**Shows Maggie and Hal in the woods on the trail Ben and Jade were on.**

**Maggie:**

If Karen took them, where do you think she would've taken them?

**Hal:**

I really don't know, but I hope we find them.

**Maggie:**

Look.

**Hal:**

What?

**Maggie points to the ground at footprints and some skitter prints.**

**Maggie:**

Skitter prints. Maybe we can ask Denny to talk with the rebel skitters for any clues or information on them.

**Hal:**

Yah. Let's go report back and ask them.

_**A/N: What did you think?! Was it at least okay? Anyways, earlier today, I embraced my inner nerd because I got some comic books at Mckay's(a store that sells used or unwanted book, movies, CD's, etc...) and two filmmaking books and 'A Tale of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens, which is shown in season one with Tom debating one which book to take with him. Anyways, let me know if you have any ideas for other fanfics, upcoming parts, etc. Byeee! :P**_


	20. Part 20: Controlling

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! (As said so many times...)**_

_**A/N: Hey! I'M ALIVE! Gosh! I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! Sorry, just been busy and stuff. I'll try not to let this become a repeating pattern. That'd be SO annoying. Please R&R! Anyways, STORY TIME! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Shows Tom and Weaver talking to Denny and the leader of the rebel skitters.**

**Denny:**

I have gotten a report that Jade and Ben _are _with Karen, but are in the structure in, what you called, Tennessee.

**Weaver:**

Which part?

**Denny:**

There is only one structure there and is in the once called city, Nashville. This shouldn't be hard to find or navigate since you have a map. Is there any more information you need?

**Tom:**

Yes. How are they?

**Denny:**

Ben is locked up in a cell next to an unconscious Jade. It seems as though Karen put this harness on her back but more... Intricate as you could say. We do not know yet what Karen's intentions are for them, but Ben is there because he happened to be there when they were planning to take Jade. So, if Ben wasn't there, he'd still be here with you all.

**Tom:**

Is that all the information you have on them? Has Karen tortured any of them?

**Denny:**

It seems as though she'll do a lot more then torturing Jade, but with Ben, it's still anonymous.

**Weaver:**

Well, thank you.

**Denny snaps out of her control from the skitter. Shows Maggie, Hal, and some others preparing to go find Ben and Jade.**

**Maggie:**

Do you think we'll get them?

**Hal:**

I don't know, but we should always have faith. Let's just hope we do and kick some alien butt.

**Maggie:**

Well, aren't you full of faith on finding them.

**Pope:**

I wouldn't say it's faith, Mags. More like, eagerness or just in the attempt to kick some alien butt instead.

**Hal:**

What? You don't have faith we'll get them back?

**Pope:**

Well, I don't really care because they're both freak, but I've come to except Ben a bit. I except Jade more though. Even though she's, whatever she is, she's like a daughter to me, I guess you can put it.

**Maggie:**

Awe! It seems Pope has actually grown a heart.

**Hal:**

You really think of Jade like that? Why?

**Pope:**

I'll put it this way, she has this quality to her that makes everyone like her even though they don't want to.

**Maggie:**

Just say it, Pope! You really care for her even if she didn't have that quality.

**Pope:**

Why don't you keep wishing on that saying because if you want me to say _that_, then your just stuck in La-la-land.

**Weaver:**

Alright! Let's move out!

**Shows Ben chained to a wall.**

**Ben:**

What the-

**Karen:**

Ah! You're finally awake, Ben. I'm sure Jade would be happy to see you awake, but she can't control herself.

**Ben:**

Where am I know?! And where's Jade?!

**Karen:**

On the contrary, Ben, she's right here.

**Karen steps to the side revealing Jade a couple feet behind her.**

**Ben:**

What'd you do to her?! Why isn't she moving?!

**Karen:**

The more intricate harness I put on her, remember? I told you how she's to weak to take back control. Do you remember anything, Ben?

**Ben:**

Why? Why do you want her _so _badly?

**Karen:**

I told you that she's the most powerful thing anyone or anything could have. You just haven't noticed it. She's had so many experiments done to her from me, she has that harness on her, and those eyeworms Will put in her. Poor Alexis couldn't even find a clue of them in there, but she knew she did but didn't understand why she couldn't feel them. You see, everything comes with a price.

**Ben:**

Is she still in there, or is she turned into a freaking alien zombie like you?

**Karen:**

Now, Ben. I would be careful on what you say.

**Ben:**

Yah? And why is that?

**A skitter walks up to Karen handing her the electric stick.**

**Karen:**

I'm sure you remember this. Seeing the pain it conflicted your dad and others.

**Ben:**

What are you going to do?! Torture me?! Kill me?!

**Karen:**

Maybe _you _for a bit, but not necessarily just you.

**Ben:**

What do you mean?

**Karen:**

You see, they're coming for you and her, so they'll get punished too. And Jade over here.

**Karen walks up to Jade and puts a hand on her shoulder.**

**Karen:**

Can you feel her, Ben? Can you feel what she's thinking and feeling?

**Ben:**

Yes. She's scared and angry. She-she wants to help me. She wants to get you.

**Karen:**

But she can't.

**Karen walks over to Ben.**

**Karen:**

And she can't get back into her own control. She's too weak. It's pathetic!

**Ben:**

No! You're pathetic! I don't see why she's such of value to you! What can she do that you can't?! Oh, That's right! Everything!

**Karen:**

I told you that you should watch what you say.

**Karen uses the electric stick on Ben as he yells in pain.**

**Jade:**

Stop!

**Karen and Ben turn to Jade.**

**Jade:**

Just stop!

**Karen:**

Huh! How ironic. She's not so weak anymore... Just pathetic still.

**Jade charges after Karen, but a skitter grabs her from behind. Karen walks up to Jade.**

**Karen:**

When will you ever learn to just stay in my control?

**Jade:**

Because I'll keep on fighting for the ones I love and for the people I love that you killed. Dai, my parents, Uncle Scott, all of them!

**Karen:**

Now, I would be careful with _my _words.

**Jade:**

Yah! How come?!

**Karen:**

Oh, I don't know. Maybe Matt... Or Jason...

**Jade:**

Leave them alone! Leave them out of this! Don't you ever touch a single hair to them or I will kill you in the most excruciating way!

**Karen:**

Seems as though I pulled a string. Or maybe it might be Ben, since he's already here.

**Jade:**

No! Don't! You! Dare!

**Karen:**

Or maybe I won't kill him, but torture him right in front of you. Or... Have fun with this and torture you by doing something to him in front of you.

**Jade:**

Like what?!

**Karen:**

Why don't you see.

**Karen walks over to Ben and kisses him. Ben tries to protest and get out, but Karen has him tight. Karen lets go and looks at Jade.**

**Karen:**

Now. Did you enjoy that?

**Jade:**

No...

**Karen:**

Now, would you like me doing that or using this on him instead?

**Karen holds up the electric stick. Jade looks at Ben looking at her.**

**Jade:**

Neither. I don't like either of them.

**Shows Weaver, Tom, and Hal looking at a map.**

**Tom:**

Nashville is only a couple more miles in that direction.

**Weaver:**

Okay. Let's go!

**They get back into their vehicles and continue going North. **

**Hal:**

Dad?

**Tom:**

Yah, Hal?

**Hal:**

Do you think we'll find them?

**Tom:**

I don't know, but I hope we do. Don't worry. We'll get them back no matter what it takes us.

**Hal:**

But what if one of them is dead or Ben is re-harnessed? What if Jade is like Karen?

**Tom:**

I guess we'll have to wait and see.

_**TWO OR MORE REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE ASAP! :P**_


	21. Part 21: We Have To Save Them

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! (I'd be in Canada shooting this awesome show with an awesome cast and crew!)**_

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I have 2,068 views! What?! This isn't real life! Just thanks so much! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's because of school, church, my mom wanting me to hang out with her, and reading. I just got Allegiant yesterday! If you don't know me, I was super excited when I got it. And I'm listening to Neil Young while writing this. Anyways, STORY TIME! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Shows Karen talking with a skitter near a counter working with some liquids. Shows Ben and Jade chained next to each other.**

**Jade:**

Listen, Ben. There's a way out of here. I'll tell you how to get out.

**Ben:**

What? No. I'm not leaving you, Jade. Not in a million years.

**Jade:**

Please? I promise I'll come after you after I escape. Just please?

**Ben:**

No. You go, I go. I'm not leaving you. Not like last time.

**Jade:**

That wasn't your fault, Ben. I'll catch up, I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you? And so far you haven't been able to get rid of me because I somehow end up with you guys again. It's going to be okay. I promise. There's a door near that skitter. Go through it, turn right, go all the way down the stairs, turn left, run all down the hall, make to more rights, and stay in the shadows away from the mechs when you finally get outside. I'll distract Karen while you escape. Deal?

**Ben:**

What if you don't make it?

**Jade:**

Like I said, you have to trust me. Okay?

**Shows Weaver, Tom, Hal, Maggie, Pope, and some other fighters behind a building near the structure.**

**Weaver:**

Okay, so does everyone got the plan?

**Tom:**

Yeah. Let's just hope we're not late.

**Hal:**

Dad, they'll be okay. We'll get them back.

**Tom:**

I hope so, Hal, I hope so. I can't loose Ben again and Jade is all Jason has left.

**Shows Karen still with the skitter over at a counter with liquids. Then it goes back to Jade and Ben.**

**Jade:**

No...

**Ben:**

No what, Jade?

**Jade looks up at Ben.**

**Jade:**

Your dad... They're all here.

**Ben:**

How do you know that?

**Jade:**

Can't you feel it? Or was it just another serum _she _used on me?

**Ben:**

I-

**An explosion goes off.**

**Karen:**

I guess you were right, Jade. They _are _here.

**Shows Weaver and them inside the structure.**

**Weaver:**

I don't know how many times we have to do this, but I hope this is the last. Tom, take Hal, Maggie, Anthony, and Pope. The rest, you come with me.

**They go their own ways.**

**Hal:**

Dad, where should we go? We have no idea where Karen is keeping them.

**Tom:**

We'll just have to try our best, Hal. She can't win.

**Hal:**

But-

**Maggie:**

Hal, I suggest listening to Tom here. We will find them, Hal. Don't you have _any _faith?

**Hal:**

I guess. Let's just get them, then out of here.

**Then they hear a scream.**

**Hal:**

What was that?!

**Tom:**

I don't know, but it came from that direction. Let's check it out.

**Shows Karen holding a knife to Jade's throat.**

**Karen:**

Scream!

**Jade:**

No! I don't care if you kill me. Just do it!

**Karen:**

No! I want you to scream to lure them here. To this very room. Do it, or else-

**Karen goes over to Ben and holds the knife at his throat.**

**Karen:**

-I'll kill him.

**Ben:**

Don't do it!

**Karen:**

Shut up, Ben! I will do it, Jade. Imagine the pain it can conflict on him. Slow and painful. We both know you don't want _that _to happen. Do you?

**Jade looks at Ben.**

**Karen:**

Very well.

**Karen starts to make a little scrap on Ben's neck with the knife causing a small amount of blood to show. Jade starts to scream, and Karen takes the knife away from Ben's neck.**

**Karen:**

Now, was that _so_ hard?

**Karen hides in the shadows in the room as Tom and them come into the room with their guns held up for aim.**

**Tom:**

Ben! Jade!

**Tom and Hal run over to Jade and Ben to unchain them.**

**Jade:**

No, Tom. You guys need to get out of here. Now. Karen's here.

**Tom:**

We know she's here, Jade.

**Ben:**

Not like that, Dad. She's in this very room.

**Karen's laugh echos in the room with her still hiding.**

**Karen:**

You guys are _so_ ignorant. You thought it would be _that_ easy.

**Tom:**

Where are you? What do you want?

**Karen:**

On the contrary, Tom, all I wanted was Jade, but of course your Ben had to interfere. But that harness I put on her didn't work at all, so I just took it off.

**Tom:**

She can't be controlled, Karen. You can't force her to do anything. Nothing will work.

**Karen:**

Then I'll make something work. She can't always win.

**Tom:**

And how many times has that worked for you? Her not winning, and you not losing. Why do you want her so much?

**Karen:**

How are you all so ignorant about that, too? Isn't it obvious at all to you? She has so much power that no one can ever have. Like I said before, didn't you notice anything different about her?

**Tom:**

Maybe, but that could've been anything. Do you have anything useful?

**Karen:**

Yes I do actually.


	22. Part 22: Teleportation

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES!(I wish I was though... I always do...)**_

_**A/N: Hey! I'm alive! It's okay. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sooooooo busy that it's not even funny. I only got 4 hours of sleep last night, but I'm okay because last night was amazing! I went trick-or-treating (because of the bad weather, we had to go the next night. I mean, some still went trick-or-treating, but I found out a little 11-year old boy got killed. He was on a bike and the winds were really strong so it knocked over a tree which knocked over an electrical wire and supposedly hit him. Isn't that sad?) and after trick-or-treating, I went to my church and gave away some of my candy. I took out the ones my mom and I really like, which not much was in there, and gave it for the people to have over there. Then my dad and I were about to leave when the lights go off, except for the stage because people were performing(singing and playing instruments). Then one of my friends, Elise, wanted me to come up there and "dance" with her. I forced my dad to come too, and I got a glow-stick to dance with. I was jumping none stop for about 30 minutes. No joke, I swear! Sorry for the ramble. Anyways, STORY TIME! :)Enjoy!(:**_

**Karen:**

You see, Tom... Let's see... How do I put this? Jade is, well special, and she's so special that everyone wants her.

**Tom:**

So It's like a competition to see who can get her?! Well, it's your lose because we're taking her back!

**Karen:**

No you're not!

**Skitters come in and attack everyone. Karen comes out towards Jade while the skitters distract everyone else. Ben brakes the chains and gets in front of Karen, blocking Jade.**

**Ben:**

You're not getting her!

**Karen:**

Oh, come on, Ben. Don't make this hard on yourself.

**Ben:**

You want her? You'll have to go through me!

**Karen:**

Huh, fine. But don't say I didn't worry you.

**Karen's about to attack Ben when Jade pulls Ben back, unchained. Then Karen already hits her, but it was intended for Ben. Jade falls to the ground, holding her cheek after hitting the ground. Karen smirks down at Jade.**

**Karen:**

Oh how pathetic. That's everyone's weakness. Love.

**Jade squeezes her eyes shut.**

**Karen:**

What are you doing? Praying? That'll get you no where you stupid girl!

**Ben charges at Karen, but Karen knocks him into a wall across the room with everyone else still fighting. Ben groans and looks up to see people disappearing. All the skitters are dead, and Karen sees that they are disappearing. She gets mad and picks up Jade, pinning her against the wall. **

**Karen:**

Stop it! Stop it now!

**Ben:**

Jade!

**Jade squeezes her eyes shut again. Ben starts to disappear with everyone else.**

**Ben:**

Jade!

**Shows them appearing at where their vehicles and materials are at.**

**Ben:**

Where's Jade?

**Shows Karen still pinning Jade to the wall.**

**Karen:**

What was that all for? Why aren't you disappearing?

**Jade:**

I don't have to close my eyes.

**Jade opens her eyes and starts to disappear. Shows Ben talking with Tom and Hal.**

**Ben:**

Where is she? She should be here by now! Where is she?!

**Hal stares at something.**

**Tom:**

I don't know, Ben.

**Hal:**

Uh... Dad?

**Tom:**

What is it, Hal?

**Hal:**

She's appearing.

**Tom:**

What?

**Hal:**

Look.

**Hal points over to where Jade's appearing. Jade fully appears and drops to the ground unconscious. **

**Ben:**

Jade?

**Tom, Ben, Hal, and Maggie run over to Jade. Tom kneels down and checks Jade to see if she still has a heart beat.**

**Tom:**

She's alive. She's probably just exhausted from doing what she did. Let's get going and get her onto a truck.

**Ben leans down and picks up Jade. Shows them back where the rest of the 2nd Mass is. **

**Weaver:**

So, how did it go?

**Tom:**

It's a long story. I'll fill you in later.

**Weaver:**

How's Ben and Jade?

**Tom:**

Ben's good, but Jade's unconscious.

**Weaver:**

What about Karen?

**Tom:**

We weren't able to get her. I'll let you know about everything later on. Okay?

**Weaver:**

What ever is necessary, Tom.

**Shows Jade laying on a cot with Jason sitting in a chair next to her holding her hand.**

**Anne:**

Don't worry, Ben. She's fine. She should wake up soon. What led up to this happening?

**Ben:**

You won't believe me if I told you.

**Anne:**

I'll do my best.

**Jason:**

Dr. Glass!

**Anne:**

What is it, Jason?

**Jason:**

She's waking up.

**Anne and Ben walk over towards Jade and Jason.**

**Anne:**

Jade? Can you hear me?

**Jade:**

(croakily) Yes...

**Jason:**

I'm so glad you're back, Jade!

**Jason hugs Jade.**

**Jade:**

Me too, Jace. Me too.

**Jade puts her hand up to her mouth.**

**Ben:**

Are you okay?

**Jade:**

Yah, it's just-

**Jade gets up and throws up.**

**Anne:**

Oh my gosh! Jade, are you sure you're okay?

**Jade:**

I'm sure. Just a bit sick I guess.

**Anne:**

Well, get some rest and I'll bring you some food later on.

**Jade:**

Thanks, Anne.

_**A/N: Hey! I have a huge shock coming up later on! It will be like "What?!". Do you guys have any ideas on why Jade just threw up? If you want me to update really soon, just let me know! Byeee! :P**_


	23. Part 23: The Test

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES(I'd be with amazing actors right now in Vancouver! Duh!)!**_

**Shows Denny, Ben, and Matt.**

**Denny:**

How's Jade doing?

**Ben:**

She's fine, but-

**Matt:**

She threw up for no reason. Do you guys know why? We could ask Alexis!

**Ben:**

That's up to Jade if she wants Alexis to check her, but I have no idea why she threw up.

**Denny:**

We could wait and see if anything continues. Then we could definitely find out what's wrong.

**Shows Jade sitting on her cot talking with Maggie.**

**Jade:**

I don't know what's wrong with me, Maggie. I've been throwing up so much lately. What's happening?

**Maggie:**

Have you and Ben... You know?..

**Jade:**

No. No! God no!

**Maggie:**

Okay. Do you think maybe Karen implanted something into you?

**Jade:**

I don't know. With her... You never know.

**Maggie:**

Yah. We didn't know what she did to Hal for the longest time. We still don't how she did what she did to Lourdes.

**Jade:**

But those you guys fixed... What if mine's not fixable?

**Maggie lays a hand on Jade's shoulder.**

**Maggie:**

Then we'll try our hardest to fix it no matter what. You'll get through this.

**Jade:**

I hope so... Thanks, Maggie. You're a great person.

**Ben comes in.**

**Ben:**

Oh, hey. Jade can I talk to you?

**Jade:**

Yah, of course.

**Maggie:**

I'll talk to you later, Jade.

**Jade:**

Okay. Bye, Maggie.

**Maggie leaves.**

**Jade:**

So, what's up?

**Ben:**

Has anything been continuing lately?

**Jade:**

What do you mean?

**Ben:**

Like throwing up, really tired... Stuff like that.

**Jade:**

Well, I have been throwing up a lot lately. Why?

**Ben:**

Just curious. Matt and Alexis are worried about you.

**Jade:**

Where's Jason?

**Ben:**

I though you knew where he was.

**Jade:**

No. Where is he?

**Jade gets up but Ben grabs her arm.**

**Ben:**

What are you doing?

**Jade:**

What are _you _doing? I need to find Jason.

**Ben:**

I'll find him. You need to rest.

**Jade:**

But I feel fine.

**Ben:**

You don't look like it, Jade. You look sick.

**Jade:**

But I-

**Jade runs outside and throws up.**

**Ben:**

See? You're not fine. I'll find Jason and I'll bring him back to you. Get some rest.

**Jade:**

Okay, but can I at least get some food. Throwing up has really emptied my stomach.

**Ben:**

Sure.

**Jade:**

What all happened to Will and Layla?

**Ben:**

Don't know. We can ask my dad after you eat.

**Jade:**

Alright.

**Shows Anne, Lourdes, Ben, Jade, Denny, Maggie, and Hal eating and talking with each other.**

**Jade:**

What happened to Will and Layla?

**Hal:**

You don't know?

**Jade:**

Why? What happened? Where's Jason?

**Denny:**

We don't know how to put it, Jade, so I'll just say it. Will and Layla took Jason and left. We tried searching for them, but...

**Jade:**

No luck...

**Weaver:**

(In the distant) Jade! I think you might want to come here!

**Jade gets up and walks out of the eating tent.**

**Anne:**

Ben?

**Ben:**

Yah?

**Anne:**

Can Lourdes and I talk to you real quick?

**Ben:**

Sure.

**Anne, Lourdes, and Ben walk out towards the hospital/medical tent.**

**Ben:**

What'd you need to talk to me about privately?

**Lourdes:**

Anne.

**Anne:**

Well, Jade has been throwing up a lot lately, so she's either has a really bad virus or she might be pregnant.

**Ben:**

But Jade and I never did... That.

**Anne:**

We figured that so we are still confused on how it would have been done.

**Lourdes:**

Did Karen possibly do something with you two that could've caused this.

**Ben:**

It's possible, but I can't really remember what happened. Have you guys talked to Jade about this?

**Anne:**

No. We wanted to talk to you about this first.

**Lourdes:**

We were going to talk to her after you. You know? To see if you knew anything.

**Shows Jade walking over to Weaver:**

**Jade:**

Yes?

**Jason:**

Jade?

**Jason comes from behind Weaver and runs up to Jade.**

**Jade:**

Oh thank God! You're alright!

**Jason:**

I thought you were gone.

**Anthony:**

What should we do with them, Weaver?

**Anthony and some others are holding Layla's and Will's arms.**

**Weaver:**

We'll discuss that later. Just try to lock them up or something.

**Jade walks up to Will.**

**Will:**

Well hello-

**Jade slaps Will.**

**Jade:**

That's for before the invasion. And that-

**Jade slaps him again.**

**Jade:**

-is for taking Jason.

**Jade walks back over to Jason and grabs his hand.**

**Jade:**

Come on, Jace.

**Shows Anne, Lourdes, and Ben talking. Jade and Jason come inside.**

**Jade:**

Oh, sorry. We can come-

**Anne:**

It's okay, Jade. We actually needed to talk to you.

**Jade:**

About what?

**Lourdes:**

I'll take Jason to get something to eat.

**Lourdes and Jason leave.**

**Jade:**

What is it?

**Ben:**

Well, Anne and Lourdes have been thinking about why you're throwing up so much and...

**Anne:**

We think you either have a really bad virus or you're pregnant.

**Jade:**

But I can't be pregnant! I've never done what you have to do to get pregnant. How can I?!

**Anne:**

Hey, Jade. It's okay. We're probably wrong, but just to make sure. Can I... Um...

**Jade:**

Can you what?

**Anne goes to a cabinet and gets something. She walks over to Jade and hands her a pregnancy test.**

**Anne:**

I need you to take this just to make sure.

**Jade:**

Okay... Ben, can you..

**Ben:**

Yah. I'll be right outside.

**Shows Jade holding the test with Anne and Ben standing next to her.**

**Ben:**

Is it ready yet?

**Anne:**

Ben these take a while.

**Jade:**

Uh... Anne... It's...

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! I already have it planned out but it's funny to see you guys so anxious and curious. I'm sorry, but it's true... ANyways, hope you all enjoyed it! Part 8 is still my favourite though. Let me know what you would like to happen in the later chapters or what your favourite part is too. Thanks for reading and enjoying! Byeee! :P**_


End file.
